Del dicho al hecho
by StrixNuktia
Summary: [Creek] Sobre cómo nació el amor. Un viernes fue suficiente para cambiarlo todo. AU: los personajes tienen 16 años y se modifican hechos del canon. Contenido moderado por el lenguaje y ciertas temáticas. Cover Image: Senkafengari.
1. Prólogo

**DEL DICHO AL HECHO**

 **Pareja:** Craig/Tweek

 **Contenido moderado** – **PG13:** Lenguaje violento y leves implicancias sexuales.

 **Nota:** Sin considerar prólogo y epílogo, los capítulos son largos (6.000 palabras promedio).

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 **– Prólogo –**

Luego de lo que pareció un eterno verano, las puertas de la preparatoria de South Park se abrieron para comenzar un nuevo año escolar. El pasillo que cruzaba las salas de los alumnos de segundo año hacía eco de muchas voces emocionadas, donde el reencuentro se sumaba a la novedad de todo cambio, alimentando el fervor que usualmente apareja el primer día de clases. Así, mientras los muchachos comentaban lo cambiadas que estaban sus pares femeninas, ellas por su lado hacían lo mismo.

– Token está tonificado. Puedes notar que se pasó el verano practicando Rugby – comentó Lola.

– ¿y qué me dices de Kenny? está mucho más alto – repuso con emoción Red.

– Stan sigue siendo el mejor. Ha adquirido un bronceado espectacular – Wendy intentó sonar imparcial, pero las miradas críticas que recibió en respuesta le recordaron que debía evitar promocionar a su novio – Vale, entonces hablemos de Tucker – agregó resignada.

Craig era el blanco preferido de las muchachas. Desde niño era elegido constantemente el más guapo del curso y todo título equivalente. Era una combinación de buena pinta con actitud. Físicamente era alto, de hombros anchos y contextura delgada. Sin embargo, lo que más le parecía atractivo a las chicas era su actitud de chico malo. El joven pasaba más tiempo en detención que en su propia casa, tenía el hábito de hablar con malas palabras y era indiferente a todo ser viviente que intentara conquistarlo.

– ¡Ya no usa brackets! Sus dientes están perfectos, lo vi en primer plano. ¡Dios, es perfecto! – terció Annie.

– ¿Notaron que está más alto? – siguió Patty.

– Su cabello corto se ve genial. Me encanta cuando lo peina hacia un lado – Opinó Bebe mientras terminaba de enviar un mensaje por su celular – Este año sí que lo haré mío – se jactó orgullosa.

– Lo mismo dijiste el año pasado – respondió con ironía Red.

– Y el anterior a ese – se burló Lola.

Todas las chicas se unieron a la broma, pero sólo dentro de lo posible pues Bebe era la abeja reina del nivel. Y pese a que reía con desenfado ante los comentarios de sus compañeras, el hecho de que Craig la ignorara la hería profundamente en su orgullo. Ya ni siquiera tenía claro si realmente le gustaba o si se había transformado en una obsesión, pues era el único chico que la había rechazado no una, sino varias veces. En fin, pensar en ello era sólo un innecesario dolor de cabeza, ya que estaba convencida de que este año finalmente haría suyo al muchacho.

No obstante lo anterior, y en desmedro de su ferviente resolución, las primeras seis semanas de clases transcurrieron sin novedad alguna para la rubia. Como siempre, intentaba iniciar conversaciones con Craig, pero éste no encontraba forma de seguirlas. Lo invitaba a eventos y el esquivo joven no aparecía. Sus mensajes de texto no los contestaba, las llamadas tampoco.

Cuando su impaciencia llegó a un punto crítico, Bebe decidió que debía ser aún más directa. Lo iría a ver a su casa, le confesaría su amor e, idealmente, le robaría un beso. Armada con un labial rosa y su chaqueta favorita, se plantó frente a la residencia de los Tucker, tocó el timbre, y esperó con calma. Al rato, la madre de Craig abrió la puerta.

– ¿Sí?

– ¡Hola, Sra. Tucker! ¿está Craig en casa?

– Sí, momento – respondió con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que una chica visitaba a su hijo.

Sin cerrar la puerta, Laura Tucker se giró y anunció la visita con fuerte volumen. Luego de largos segundos, una voz nasal y grave surgió desde el segundo piso del hogar. "¿Quién?", interpeló sin emoción alguna.

Laura se volteó hacia la visita.

– Olvidé preguntarte, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

– Bebe – respondió educadamente, mientras se arreglaba la cabellera.

– ¡Una joven llamada Bebe! – vociferó a la retaguardia.

Durante un eterno e incómodo espacio de tiempo, un silencio gutural invadió la casa. De pronto, la monótona voz volvió a surgir del segundo piso, rompiendo el hielo.

– Dile que no estoy.

Laura miró con vergüenza a la joven, se disculpó por la desfachatez de su hijo y le pidió unos segundos para apercibirlo. Bebe, por su parte, ardía de la vergüenza por la humillación a la que se había sometido. Quería matar a Craig, pero no se iría de su casa sin confesar sus sentimientos. Ya no podía contenerse más, necesitaba exteriorizar claramente lo que sentía.

Minutos después la puerta principal se abrió con desgano. El pelinegro, sin ninguna señal de compunción, fijó su helada expresión en la visita.

– ¿Qué?

– Eres muy cruel – soltó entre sollozos la rubia. El contrario resistió el impulso de girar sus ojos hacia arriba. Era compañero de Bebe desde el jardín infantil, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para reconocer los amaños de los que era capaz.

– También tengo una opinión sobre ti, pero no me aparezco por tu casa para fregártelo – contestó indiferente.

– Lo siento por venir sin invitación, pero realmente necesito decirte algo – repuso la rubia, sonrojándose ante la inminencia de su confesión. No obstante, las palabras que tenía preparadas con tanta anticipación se amontonaban en su garganta, tornándose impracticable proferir cualquiera de ellas.

– Dime – gruñó con impaciencia el pelinegro.

– Me gustas – soltó como reflejo a la pregunta – Me gustas mucho y desde hace mucho tiempo – agregó mientras observaba las puntillas de sus zapatos, incapaz de dirigirle la mirada al concurrente.

Craig la observó impávido, pero sus grises ojos revelaban levemente sorpresa. Se rascó la cabeza en un son incómodo, mientras pensaba cómo contestar a la muchacha. La médula de su respuesta era clara: "No". Sin embargo, la forma en que adornaría la negación era lo más importante. No quería a ninguna muchacha llorando en su hombro y, sobre todo, no quería pasar el resto de su tarde escuchando a su madre transmitir como radio un sermón referente a los perjuicios de ser un bruto insensible.

– Lo siento – fue lo único que se le ocurrió en respuesta. Resignado, maldijo su falta de creatividad mientras esperaba el llanto.

Bebe lo miró incrédula.

– ¿Sólo eso? – preguntó con ira.

– ¿Quieres que te aplauda? – inquirió Craig, aliviado ante la ira de su compañera. Prefería mil veces el enojo a la tristeza.

– ¿Te das cuenta lo costoso que fue para mí sacarme esto del corazón, y eso es todo lo que me respondes? – la rubia alzó la voz mientras lo apuntaba – eres un insensible, ¡un anormal!... ¿cuál es tu problema? – respiró profundamente y pateó el piso – cualquier chico daría su vida con tal de tener una cita conmigo, pero tú actúas como si tuviera sarna. Eres realmente mo…

La joven no alcanzó a terminar su libelo, porque el pelinegro acabó con la conversación de un portazo.

Si había algo que Craig no toleraba era la gente problemática, y Bebe Stevens era un problema con mayúsculas. La consideraba el ejemplo insigne del tipo de personas con las que jamás podría compartir. Sedienta de atención, coqueta y gritona. El antónimo de su estilo de vida.

* * *

Una vez en su pieza, la muchacha se arrancó con furia su chaqueta favorita, la arrojó al suelo y la pisó repetidas veces mientras lloraba con despecho. Una vez que se calmó, decidió que la situación no se quedaría así. Por nada del mundo. Si ella no podía tener a Craig Tucker, _nadie_ lo tendría.

Tras mucho meditarlo, sonrió con malicia ante la idea que repentinamente aterrizó en su mente. Sin más reparos, encendió su laptop y abrió una pestaña en el ordenador: "South Park Gossip", el foro del colegio donde se colgaban y discutían rumores. Inició una nueva discusión y la tituló: "CRAIG TUCKER ES GAY".

Sin tener claro qué expresar, titubeó. _"¿Gay? Este rumor tiene que ser muy creíble. Las chicas no dejarán de perseguir a Craig por un rumor sin nombres ni apellidos... ¿Con quién puedo involucrarlo?"_.

– Repasemos – habló consigo misma en voz alta – Clyde no, todos saben que está loco por mí desde primaria. Token tampoco, ha salido con varias de las chicas – Su rostro se iluminó repentinamente – ¡Tweek! ¡Tweek es perfecto!

Tweek Tweak era amigo de Craig desde cuarto grado. Su personalidad explosiva y su errática forma de pensar lo esgrimían como un enigma ante el público femenino, que ya había dudado más de una vez de su virilidad. Su belleza evocaba una leve chispa femenina, con su cabellera llamativa y sus grandes ojos pardos; pero sin lugar a dudas, lo más oportuno de la elección era la forma en que el muchacho interactuaba con Craig. El pelinegro siempre lo trataba de forma protectora, bordeando lo caballeresco. A donde sea que Tweek iba, el otro estaba ahí para escoltarlo, casi como si fueran novios.

Bebe celebró su propia genialidad con un aplauso y continuó escribiendo:

"CRAIG TUCKER ES GAY. Lo vi besándose con Tweek Tweak detrás de la oficina del consejero. Anónimo".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos cuchicheaban el rumor en cuestión. Cuando Craig entró al salón de clases se formó un silencio inmediato. El muchacho se sentó con desgano en su puesto, situado al final de la sala, al lado de Clyde.

– ¿Qué tal? – masculló sin interés, por cortesía.

– ¿No revisaste South Park Gossip ayer? – preguntó Clyde. Token y Jimmy se giraron. Tweek , por otro lado, aún no aparecía. Siempre llegaba atrasado.

– Nunca lo reviso. Está lleno de mierda – contestó inalterable el pelinegro, mientras bostezaba.

– Ayer colgaron un rumor sobre ti – intervino preocupado Token. Tragó saliva antes de agregar – Publicaron que eres gay... con Tweek.

Craig parpadeó incrédulo. De pronto se percató del inusual silencio que reinaba en la sala. Recorrió la estancia consternado, notando como todos y cada uno de sus compañeros lo escudriñaba. Finalmente fijó sus ojos en Bebe.

– Tú – murmuró fríamente.

La rubia, visiblemente nerviosa, fingió no entender a qué se refería. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y se volteó a su grupo de amigos.

– No me puede importar menos – declaró indolente – Pero háganme un favor, no le digan nada a Tweek. Ya saben cómo es de nervioso, se va a descomponer si cree que esto puede afectarlo en algún sentido.

Minutos después de iniciada la clase, Tweek arribó a la misma. El profesor lo reprendió por el atraso, recordándole por enésima vez la importancia de llegar puntual. Tras finiquitar la rutina, lo invitó a ingresar. Antes de sentarse en su pupitre, Tweek le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Craig y se sonrojó notoriamente. Por toda la sala brotaron miles de risitas y cuchicheos, los que fueron acallados eficazmente por el pelinegro, armado únicamente con su intimidante semblante.

La evidencia era concluyente, Tweek estaba al tanto del rumor. Craig decidió que lo más prudente era hablar cuanto antes con el rubio, para calmarlo y asegurarle que no se trataba de una conspiración en su contra, ni que tampoco consistía en una estratagema del servicio de inteligencia para acabar con ambos. O cualquier cosa que se le pudiera ocurrir, para esos efectos.

En cuanto sonó la campana, el joven se acercó a su hiperkinético amigo. Ignorando las miradas y burlas del resto, lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo al pasillo.

– ¿Revisaste South Park Gossip ayer? – preguntó suavemente, para no desatar un ataque de pánico en el más bajo.

– S–Sí… –respondió tímidamente Tweek, sin mirar a Craig a los ojos. Un espasmo siguió a su respuesta.

– Mira, siento haberte involucrado en esto – el pelinegro situó una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio, el que se sobresaltó ante el contacto – Estoy seguro que lo inventó Bebe para vengarse de mí. De todos modos te aseguro que el rumor no durará mucho. En cuanto surja otro se olvidarán de esta estupidez... espero que no te haga sentir incómodo.

– ¡No! no es para tanto. Y va a pasar. ¡AGH! – contestó desasosegado.

* * *

Oh, la ironía y la ignorancia.

Luego del rumor iniciado por Bebe, siguieron muchos sobre la supuesta pareja. No sólo chismes, sino también dibujos, historias, fotos falsas y cualquier cooperación imaginable. La gente en South Park estaba obsesionada con ellos.

 _Creek_ les parecía la combinación perfecta: el caluroso e inquieto Tweek con el frío e indiferente Craig. Fuego y Hielo.


	2. Viernes

_N/A: Este capítulo se sitúa aproximadamente 8 semanas después de los hechos del prólogo._

* * *

 **– Viernes –**

– ¡HEY! ¡Chicos! ¡HEY! – Cartman se acercó corriendo a su grupo de amigos, los que esperaban el bus en el paradero – Chicos… he descubierto la manera perfecta de hacernos millonarios – siguió entre jadeos.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó Stan.

– Hoy… en la clase de gimnasia… – Al gordo le costaba trabajo recuperar el aliento – encerramos a Tweek y Craig en la bodega de colchonetas… y… y los grabamos… y luego vendemos el porno gay muy caro…

– Cállate culón – lo paró Kyle – cuando tengas una idea seria vuelve a hablarnos. Realmente necesito la pasta para ir al concierto de Raging Pussies.

– ¡Malditos Judíos! creen que entienden de negocios pero sólo saben llevar la contabilidad – terció con rabia Cartman – ¿Stan? ¿Kenny? ¿No les parece buena idea?

– No, hombre… yo no participaré de eso – contestó Stan.

– Yo sí – Kenny sonrió tras su capucha – Creek es muy popular entre las chicas. Aunque no sea una buena toma ganaremos algo de pasta.

Stan y Kyle lo miraron estupefactos.

– ¿Qué? Es buena idea… – se defendió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Has rugido, Kenny! ¡No necesitamos a estos imbéciles! Con nosotros basta y sobra, el plan es muy simple – repuso convencido Cartman. Luego, con seriedad, agregó – No le digan a los maricas, ¿me oyen?

– Vale – contestaron al unísono.

El plan era – efectivamente – muy simple:

Primero: Kenny le dice a Tweek y Craig que el profesor los ha mandado a buscar colchonetas para toda la clase.

Segundo: una vez que las víctimas entran a la bodega, Kenny cierra la puerta tras ellos, encerrándolos.

Tercero y final: en cuanto termine la clase de gimnasia, Cartman los libera y retira sutilmente la cámara llena de porno gay. Pues a sus ojos, es evidente que si esos maricas permanecen encerrados en una silenciosa bodega, llena de suaves colchonetas, sólo se dedicarán a gastarse parejo.

* * *

Mientras los chicos se ponían el buzo de gimnasia, Kenny esperaba pacientemente en la puerta del camarín. Cuando salió el grupo de Craig, el rubio los detuvo:

– Craig, Tweek. El profe nos manda a buscar colchonetas – dijo convincentemente.

– Vale – respondió resignado Tweek.

El pelinegro se limitó a hacerle una peineta mientras seguía su camino.

– Oye, es en serio – Kenny añadió con gravedad.

– Me vale – El joven se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba con el resto.

– Qué poca confianza me da Kenny – susurró Clyde a sus amigos cuando estaban a una distancia prudente.

– Sí, hombre – siguió secretamente Token – me parece que sus papás llevan un laboratorio de hielo.

El más alto, ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes, se volteó rápidamente en dirección contraria.

– Kenny, sólo estaba bromeando – declaró con monotonía mientras se acercaba a Tweek.

* * *

Una vez que los muchachos pusieron pie en la oscura bodega, Kenny cerró la puerta tras ellos y trabó el candado.

– ¡HEY! ¡Kenny! Abre esto, ¿vale? ¡No es gracioso!... ¡Kenny!– suplicaba Tweek mientras tocaba la puerta.

Transcurridos cinco minutos, Craig se echó en una colchoneta, resignado.

– Ríndete. El cabrón nos encerró – Le sugirió al otro, quien perseveraba en sus ruegos.

– Pero ¡AGH!… ¡No es posible! – se lamentaba mientras tiraba un mechón de su cabello, haciendo oídos sordos a la recomendación.

Veinte minutos después, claudicó. Se acurrucó en una colchoneta al lado opuesto de Craig.

El eco en la habitación era tal que los espasmos y la respiración agitada de Tweek resonaban sin piedad, a vista y paciencia del más alto.

– Hombre, relájate – lo calmó Craig – veamos esto como un descanso. Al cabo que ni quería hacer gimnasia hoy.

– ¡Ngh! ¡pero si estoy calmado! – contestó de la forma menos serena posible el rubio.

– Claro como el agua – terció con un dejo de sarcasmo el pelinegro – Oye, no te has conectado últimamente a jugar Warcraft – siguió para cambiar de tema – Te digo, nos hacen falta guerreros.

– Sí, es sólo que…ya no me conectó mucho a Internet, es muy ¡AGH! ¡problemático! – desesperó Tweek.

– ¿Problemático?

– Ya sabes… con todo eso de… n-nosotros.

Craig soltó una risa afectada y poco sincera.

– Hombre, no le des más importancia de la que merece. Sabes que la gente está aburrida y…

El joven no terminó su frase. Si la vida real fuera como las caricaturas, una ampolleta se habría encendido sobre su cabeza. Por supuesto. No era casualidad que Kenny lo haya encerrado en la bodega de colchonetas con Tweek. Se levantó y comenzó a escudriñar minuciosamente el lugar.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – lo interpeló con impaciencia el rubio.

– Bingo – sentenció repentinamente el pelinegro. Fondeada entre unas pelotas de basketball encontró la cámara de Eric Cartman – Esos bastardos nos encerraron a propósito. Es probable que crean que pueden vender material _nuestro_ – sus mejillas se encendieron notoriamente al pronunciar la última palabra.

– Oh no, ¡esto es demasiada presión! ¿Ahora qué hacemos con la cámara?

– La destruimos – respondió mientras posicionaba el aparato en el suelo de concreto. Luego lo pisoteó con fuerza y acabó así con la preciada adquisición del gordo.

– Dame la memoria – solicitó Tweek. Craig se la entregó. El rubio saltó sobre ella con fuerza, destruyéndola en varios pedazos ante la mirada incrédula de su compañero – Eso le enseñará.

Luego de descubierto el plan maligno de Eric, los jóvenes volvieron a sus posiciones originales: el pelinegro echado en una colchoneta y el rubio acurrucado en otra, sin dejar de moverse nerviosamente.

– ¿Qué te pasa? No creerás que te voy a violar – el humor negro de Craig pareció alterar aún más al contrario, por lo que decidió aclarar que se trataba de una broma – ya sabes, como en esos dibujos.

– ¡No! – contestó con gravedad Tweek – Es sólo que… ¡AGH! odio los espacios cerrados – admitió con vergüenza.

– ¿Claustrofobia?

– Algo así.

– Entiendo – Por más que quisiera hacerlo, no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Su madre le tenía fobia a las arañas, por lo que era muy fácil librarla de su terror: simplemente mataba a todo octópodo que vislumbrara en la casa. Esto, al contrario, era más complicado.

– ¡AGH! – Tweek se arrancó un mechón de cabello – ¡Maldigo al gordo! ¡y al idiota de Kenny!

Craig se incorporó. _"¿Debería ir a sentarme a su lado?...Mierda. Va a pensar que soy gay. Al carajo, está muy nervioso. Si no lo intento calmar le va a entrar una crisis"._ Decidido, se paró y caminó hacia su compañero, el que lo miró con el semblante pálido. Un fuerte temblor se apoderó del cuerpo del rubio cuando el pelinegro se sentó a su lado.

– Debes respirar profundo.

– ¡Ngh! Como si no lo supiera. !Esas rutinas son típicas! ¿Y tú qué vas a saber Craig? ¡Eres tan normal!

– ¿Normal? – repuso ofendido el más alto – Yo también tengo algunos problemas.

– ¿Problemas? – siguió Tweek hiperventilado – ¿qué? ¿claustrofobia? ¿crisis de pánico? ¡¿insomnio?!... Tu único problema es ser muy perfecto.

– ¿Perfecto? ¡A la mierda! – el pelinegro reflexionó unos minutos. Luego, nerviosamente, reanudó la conversación – Te voy a contar algo que nadie sabe, sólo si te calmas de una puta vez.

La curiosidad del rubio era más grande que su claustrofobia, pues inmediatamente se aquietó.

– Dime – lo instó con ansiedad.

– Bueno… yo creo… más bien, mi mamá y mi hermana dicen – las mejillas de Craig se encendieron y su voz titiló levemente, aunque su rostro se mantenía impertérrito – dicen que tengo síndrome obsesivo compulsivo. Ningún profesional me ha diagnosticado aún. Pero a veces lo pienso, y es posible...

Antes que terminara la oración, Tweek estalló en risas. El pelinegro, claramente molesto, censuró la interrupción.

– Hombre, es serio. ¡No te rías! No puedo ir a dormir si mi pieza no está en perfecto orden. Es terrible – El rubio, haciendo caso omiso a la crítica, continuó en carcajadas – ¡NO TE RÍAS!

Tweek se calló abruptamente. Ambos se miraron serios durante largos segundos. De pronto, el más bajo volvió a reír descontroladamente. Craig esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. Al menos había conseguido calmarlo.

– Jajajaja – seguía Tweek – de veras lo siento… es sólo que ¡jajajaja! Síndrome obsesivo compulsivo, es tan… ¡tan Craig!

– No le digas a nadie.

– Créeme que Token, Clyde y Jimmy siempre dicen que lo tienes a tus espaldas.

– Qué – preguntó sin entonación el pelinegro.

– Pero lo realmente gracioso es que tú también lo pienses.

Tweek persistió en carcajadas, mientras Craig jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos _. "¿Todos? ¿es tan evidente?"_ discurría en sus adentros. La risa del rubio se fue agotando lentamente. A ratos volvía, pero la verdad comenzó a sentirse culpable. Al parecer Craig se tomaba muy en serio su trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Se preguntó por qué lo había tomado por sorpresa. Por supuesto que todos lo habían notado. Sus cuadernos estaban impecables. Su ropa sin ninguna arruga. Su pieza organizada por colores. Lo más tierno era cómo el pelinegro fingía no preocuparse por esas cosas. Simulaba ser muy relajado, pero toda imperfección alrededor suyo estaba cuidadosamente calculada. El cabello meticulosamente desordenado, la forma en que se sentaba, todo. _"Vaya… es en serio"_ caviló Tweek.

– Craig… lo siento.

– No, no importa – contestó resignado el otro.

– No, en serio. Es sólo que me tomó de golpe. Pero no es en mala, es bueno recordar que eres imperfecto.

– Nadie es perfecto.

Tweek quería discrepar y decirle que era lo más cercano a la perfección que conocía. Pero no, eso sería muy gay. ¡Diablos! se recordó a si mismo otro de los motivos que lo tenían muy nervioso en la presente situación. No tenía claro si era gay o no, pero al menos sospechaba que podía serlo por Craig Tucker. ¡Malditos rumores! ¡Demasiada presión!

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

– O-oye – Tweek rompió el hielo – lamento todo lo de los rumores entre nosotros. No estaríamos en esta situación si no fuera por eso.

– Esto no es tu culpa. Si hay que culpar a alguien es a mí.

– No lo entiendes – su corazón latía a mil por hora – tal vez si yo no fuera tan… digo, tal vez si fuera más como… ya sabes, como Token…

– ¿Negro? – bromeó Craig.

Tweek soltó una risa nerviosa. Luego palideció y agregó:

– No, más… más hombre. Tal vez los rumores no habrían continuado – la voz del rubio sonó lúgubre al proferir dicha frase.

– No hables tonterías – el pelinegro fijó sus ojos en el contrario, examinándolo con suspicacia – eres lo suficientemente hombre en lo que a mí respecta.

– N-no me refiero a eso – el rubio comenzó a jugar ansiosamente con las mangas de su camisa, evitando la mirada de su compañero. _"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿Estoy saliendo del Craig–Clóset? ¿CRAIG–CLÓSET? ¡AGH_!" – Me refiero a…

La puerta de la bodega se abrió súbitamente y tras ella apareció Cartman.

– Chicos, ¿cómo están? Los estábamos buscando… – dijo fingidamente mientras se acercaba a la zona donde había escondido la cámara de vídeo.

Los muchachos no contestaron. Se limitaron a esperar con complicidad el momento en que Eric descubriera qué fue de su cámara.

– ¡QUÉ MIERDA! ¡QUIÉN HIZO ESTO!... ¡¿fue ese pobretón de Kenny?! – bramó con furia mientras recogía los restos del aparato.

En respuesta, sólo recibió carcajadas burlonas.

– ¡Oh, NO! ¡Por supuesto que fueron ustedes! ¿tienen idea de cuánto me costó esta cámara? ¿AH? – los interpeló con rabia Cartman.

– No sé y francamente no me puede importar menos – terció con sorna Craig. Le hizo el gesto del dedo medio y se giró para abandonar la bodega junto a Tweek.

– ¡DIABLOS! ¡Me costó más de lo que habría ganado con el vídeo en que tú se la metes por el culo al marica de Tweek! – vociferó Cartman.

Craig miró al rubio, cuya boca tembló al escuchar lo anterior. Rojo de la ira, se volteó y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo al gordo, quien acto seguido cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrante. El corazón del pelinegro palpitaba muy rápido y su vista se tornó borrosa. Sentía como si hubiera perdido totalmente la razón. De a poco, comenzó a asimilar la voz de Tweek.

"Craig… ¡Craig!"

Volvió en sí. Toda la clase estaba boquiabierta mirándolo.

– ¡Tucker! ¡A mi oficina!– Escuchó que gritaba la directora a sus espaldas.

Fijó la vista en su mano derecha. Repentinamente asimiló que le dolía horrores. Quería sentirse mal por lo que había hecho, pero la imagen de Eric Cartman llorando en el suelo, con la nariz ensangrentada y la ropa estropeada le causaba gran satisfacción.

– ¡AHORA! –vociferó con impaciencia la directora.

Mientras se sobaba los nudillos, esbozó media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear en su honor.

– Explícale lo que pasó – instó entre la bulla Tweek – lo tiene que entender.

– No soy un soplón – repuso gravemente Craig – No te preocupes, siempre me las arreglo.

* * *

" _En qué puto momento me fui de manos. Y por qué diablos lo hice en el preciso momento en que la directora se paseaba por el gimnasio. Mi perra suerte"._ Craig siguió a la directora por el pasillo que conduce a su oficina. _"¿Debería hacerle caso a Tweek y acusar a Eric Cartman? Diablos. Ese gordo culón insultó a Tweek. Cualquiera en mi lugar habría reaccionado igual"._

La directora se acomodó en su silla e invitó a Craig a hacer lo mismo. El joven se sentó y se resignó a escuchar los descargos de la mujer en silencio. Ella se limitó a levantar el teléfono y marcar un acceso directo.

– ¿Mkay? – reconoció la voz. Era el Sr. Mackey.

– Hola, necesito que me traigas inmediatamente el archivo del Sr. Craig Tucker.

– ¿Se ha metido en problemas nuevamente? – preguntó incrédulo el hombre.

– Así es. Y esta vez son serios.

Craig carraspeó al escuchar lo anterior. _"¿Me quiere asustar?"._

Al rato entró el Sr. Mackey a la oficina. Al pasar al lado del imputado le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Había estado tantas veces bajo su cuidado en detención que se había encariñado con él. La directora comenzó a revisar el archivo y le fue imposible esconder su asombro. Todos sabían que Craig era un chico problemático, pero nadie sabía que tenía excelentes calificaciones. Y es que pasaba tanto tiempo en detención que aprovechaba de estudiar y hacer sus deberes durante dicho espacio.

La directora miró decididamente al joven.

– En todos mis años de educadora jamás me había enfrentado a un archivo tan bipolar. Lamento que un joven con tanto talento académico vea manchado su historial con todas estas amonestaciones. No hemos conversado con el Sr. Cartman ni con su apoderada, pero en vistas a que usted es un joven excepcional, le doy la oportunidad para que me explique qué fue lo que pasó.

Craig la miró en silencio.

– ¿Por qué golpeó al Sr. Cartman? – insistió la directora.

" _Porque es un gordo cabrón e insultó a Tweek"._

– No sé – contestó sin entusiasmo Craig.

Le recuerdo que su estadía en esta Escuela pende de la defensa que exponga.

– ¿Mi estadía?

– Sr. Tucker, usted es un joven bastante problemático, pero sus amonestaciones normalmente obedecen a temas menores. Ahora, fracturarle la nariz a un compañero es algo muy diferente. Es posible que tengamos que expulsarlo.

" _Mierda. Le quebré la nariz al gordo. Podría jurar que le di en la mejilla… ahora sí que me metí en problemas. ¿Debería acusar a Cartman?… No, quedaría como un imbécil. Sobre todo ante Tweek. Ya le dije que no soy un soplón, así que no es opción serlo. Mierda"._

– Nuevamente, ¿qué puede decir en su defensa?

– Nada.

– Me sorprende, Sr. Tucker. ¿Entonces por qué golpeó a su compañero?

– No sé.

La directora examinó con suspicacia al silencioso alumno. Desconcertada, dirigió su vista al Sr. Mackey, quien se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no podía ayudarla en esto.

– No me deja más alternativa, Sr. Tucker. Lamento perder a un buen alumno, pero no podemos tolerar actitudes violentas aquí. Si lo dejáramos pasar, todos actuarían como usted. Por favor venga con sus padres mañana a primera hora para formalizar su expulsión.

Craig se levantó de la silla inconmovible, pero en su interior estaba destrozado. Ahora sí que las había cagado.

* * *

Cuando entró al salón de clases, todos guardaron silencio absoluto.

– ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó Clyde una vez que se sentó en su pupitre. Token y Jimmy se voltearon. Tweek, Stan y Kyle se acercaron al grupo.

– Me expulsaron.

Todo el grupo inhaló profundamente ante dicha declaración.

– ¿Por qué diablos? – inquirió Kyle – Si hay alguien a quien tienen que expulsar es al cerdo de Cartman.

– ¿Les explicaste lo que pasó? – preguntó preocupado Tweek.

– No soy un soplón – replicó Craig arrastrando las palabras.

– Eres un idiota, Tucker – le dijo Stan mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

– ¿Por qué proteges a Cartman? Tienes que decirle a Mackey lo que pasó – insistió Kyle.

– No era Mackey, era la directora. Y al parecer la cagué en grande y le rompí la nariz al gordo.

Stan comenzó a reírse.

– Hombre, tú mismo me decías que nunca hay que apuntar a la nariz a no ser que quieras problemas.

– Lo sé. Calculé mal – contestó Craig con una triste sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

– Esto es serio – siguió Jimmy – ¿Si te expulsan a qué escuela irás? ¿al internado? Tienes que defenderte. Déjame adivinar, ¿sólo respondiste con "no sé" o "ya sé"?

– Algo así – reconoció entre risas Craig.

– Esto no puede ser – sentenció Tweek con firmeza – si tú no hablas, entonces hablaré yo.

– No lo hagas – respondió seriamente Craig.

– Me vale. No todos son masoquistas aquí – contestó Tweek mientras cruzaba la puerta.

* * *

" _¿Cómo diablos le explicaré esta situación a la directora y al Sr. Mackey? ¡Hola! disculpen, soy el supuesto novio de Craig y Cartman me insultó, por eso Craig perdió la cordura"_ discurría Tweek mientras cruzaba raudo el pasillo. _"Hola. Por favor no echen a Craig del colegio. Me quitarían la razón para levantarme en las mañanas. Ngh. Necesito una razón menos gay_ ".

Sin ningún plan en concreto, Tweek se vio frente a la oficina de la directora. Rápidamente tocó la puerta. No esperó que le dijeran "adelante" y giró el pomo. Se encontró con la directora y el Sr. Mackey, quienes aún discutían el asunto.

– ¿Si? – preguntó con sorpresa la directora.

– Hola. Mi nombre es Tweek Tweak…

Sí sabemos tu nombre, Tweek – dijo con risa la directora.

" _Diablos, ¿por qué cuando tengo que sonar serio hago de payaso?"._

– Ehmm… yo… ¡vengo por lo que pasó entre Craig y Cartman!

– El Sr. Tucker dejó muy en claro que no tiene idea por qué atacó a Eric Cartman.

– ¡Ngh! Eso es porque el Sr. Tucker es muy testarudo – replicó con impaciencia Tweek.

– ¿Y usted por qué siente que tiene que venir a defenderlo? – preguntó con curiosidad la directora.

El Sr. Mackey le susurró algo a la mujer, la que únicamente balbuceó "Entiendo".

 _"Le está diciendo que somos gay. Claramente le está diciendo que somos gay. Maldito Mackey, ¡aprende a disimular!... ¿Debería contradecirlo?... No, ¡qué demonios! Si hay algo que nos puede ayudar en esta situación es justamente eso"._

– Directora, Craig le pegó a Cartman porque nos encerró en una bodega y luego dijo algo muy grosero sobre… – Tweek empuñó sus manos, apretó fuertemente los ojos e inhaló profundamente – ¡sobre la forma en que yo y Craig hacemos el amor!

La directora contuvo un grito ahogado. El Sr. Mackey soltó una risita nerviosa. Tweek los observaba sólo con uno de sus ojos abiertos y la respiración agitada, como si temiera las consecuencias de sus palabras.

– ¿Por qué el Sr. Tucker no fue capaz de explicarme la situación? – reanudó tímidamente la directora, acomodándose en su silla.

– Porque le da vergüenza reconocerlo – repuso nerviosamente Tweek.

– Pero si todo el instituto sabe que ustedes están juntos – increpó el Sr. Mackey.

– Sí, pero igual – se defendió Tweek _._ Al parecer hasta el consejero leía SPG _._

– En vista a los nuevos antecedentes, tendremos que revisar la expulsión del Sr. Tucker – señaló la directora – Sin embargo, por un lado están las acciones que tome el colegio y por otro lado están las acciones que tome la apoderada de Eric Cartman. Si ella toma acciones legales, será muy mal visto que el colegio no reaccione ante lo ocurrido.

– Si la madre de Cartman no presenta acción legal alguna, ¿Craig será absuelto completamente?

– Seguramente le impondremos algún castigo menor, pero nada grave – contestó el Sr. Mackey.

– ¡Genial! –exclamó Tweek mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Luego hizo una reverencia a los profesores y les dio las gracias. Ahora sólo quedaba convencer a Cartman. La mamá del gordo hacía lo que sea que éste le dijera.

Partió rumbo a la enfermería, mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos convencería a ese pendejo de lo importante que era que actuara noblemente por una vez en su vida. Nuevamente, tocó rápidamente la puerta de la enfermería, girando el pomo sin esperar respuesta. En la primera cama reposaba Eric Cartman, quien parecía estar muy relajado viendo el televisor hasta que vio a Tweek en el umbral y comenzó a quejarse de dolor.

– ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó el rubio a la enfermera.

– Tu novio me fracturó la nariz – contestó entre quejidos Cartman.

La enfermera miró con desdén a éste último. Luego fijó sus ojos en Tweek.

– Es una lesión menor. Recibió el golpe en su mejilla. Fue la grasa de su mejilla izquierda la que empujó las paredes internas de la nariz, ocasionando la rotura de una vena minúscula. No es nada grave, no hay huesos ni cartílagos comprometidos. No tiene que usar yeso ni nada por el estilo.

– La directora cree que le quebraron la nariz. ¿No la puede llamar y aclarar el asunto?

– Por supuesto. ¡Qué raro! Yo no le he dado ningún informe al respecto – la enfermera miró a Eric Cartman con sospecha. Luego marcó el acceso directo – ¿Si? Victoria, soy yo. Te llamo por el niño que está en enfermería… No, no se trata de una fractura, es una lesión leve en la mejilla. No, no necesitará ningún tratamiento médico. Te haré llegar el informe inmediatamente. Ok. Saludos.

Eric Cartman miró con odio a Tweek, quien no podía ocultar su gran sonrisa.

– Te vamos a pagar la cámara – se dirigió al gordo.

– Son 250 dólares.

– De acuerdo.

– Eso no va a impedir que demande a tu novio – repuso amenazadoramente Cartman.

– Piensa con la cabeza, Cartman. Ya escuchaste, es una lesión menor, nada grave. Tu d-demanda no llegará a ningún lado.

– No me importa. Esto no se quedará así.

– Te ofrezco café gratis por una semana – Tweek ofreció con rabia.

– … ¿sólo café o caramelo macchiato?

– Caramel macchiato, lo que sea.

– ¿Tengo que ir a buscarlo a tu tienda o me lo dejarás en mi pupitre cada mañana?

– ¡Ngh! Te lo dejaré en tu pupitre.

– ¿En un termo, para que no se enfríe?

– Sí, mierda, en un termo – contestó bruscamente Tweek.

– Ummm… interesante. Pero… ¿sólo una semana?

– ¡Sólo una semana!

– Quedan unas tres semanas para que termine el semestre. Sería bueno estar despierto hasta el final.

– V-vale, hasta que termine el semestre.

– Entonces tenemos un trato, Tweek Tweak.

– Te pagaré tu puta cámara y te daré tu jodido café, pero júrame que no iniciarás acciones legales contra Craig.

– Lo juro.

Tweek sacó su celular e inicio la grabadora. Todos saben que no se puede confiar en la palabra de Eric Cartman.

– Entonces repítelo.

– ¡Qué diablos, Tweek! ¿no confías en mí? Esto es ofensivo – vociferó Cartman.

– Sólo para estar seguros.

– La puta que te parió.

– Ya hicimos el trato. Sellémoslo.

Cartman carraspeó. Se acomodó en su cama, y apáticamente expresó:

– Yo, Eric Cartman, prometo que no iniciaré acciones legales en contra de Craig Tucker.

– ¿y tú madre? – inquirió Tweek.

– ¡Mierda!... mi madre, Liane Cartman, tampoco.

Tweek se volvió a la enfermera, aún con la grabadora encendida.

– Yo, Tweek Tweak soy testigo de lo anterior. Asimismo, la enfermera…

– Rose Jones – agregó felizmente la enfermera.

– La enfermera Rose Jones también es testigo de lo anterior.

Dicho esto guardo el archivo de voz, y lo subió a Dropbox para estar seguro. Ahora el gordo no podía faltar a su palabra.

– El lunes te pago tu cámara.

– Y mi primer caramel macchiato.

– ¡Agh! lo que sea. Le llevaré esto a la directora – dijo sujetando el informe médico. La enfermera le agradeció el gesto.

Tweek se dirigió velozmente a la oficina de la directora Victoria. Sus piernas se sentían tan ligeras que creía que podía volar. Tocó la puerta, pero esta vez sí espero el "adelante". Ya no tenía apuros. Con la venia de la mujer, entró a la oficina e hizo entrega del informe médico. La directora comenzó inmediatamente a revisarlo.

– Nos había llegado información del Sr. Butters indicando que Eric Cartman había sufrido una fractura nasal que requería cirugía. Supongo que se equivocó.

" _Sí, claro, el esbirro del gordo se equivocó"_

– No se trata de nada grave según el informe. Qué bueno saberlo.

El Sr. Mackey entró a la oficina.

– Victoria, hablé con la madre de Cartman y dijo que no presentaría acciones legales. Señaló que es probable que su hijo haya iniciado la pelea, conociéndolo.

" _¡Diablos! me habría ahorrado el dinero y los cafés… En fin, ya di mi palabra"._

– ¡Perfecto! Gracias, Tweek. Ahora necesito que nos dejes solos para decidir el castigo del Sr. Tucker.

Ya era muy tarde para entrar a clases, así que Tweek se dirigió al casino para tomar un café. Cuando estaba pagando, escuchó por el altavoz que citaban a Craig en dirección. Se tomó la bebida rápidamente y se encaminó por tercera vez en el día a la oficina de la directora. Sentado en las afueras de ésta, intentó fútilmente escuchar la conversación _. "Maldito sea el constructor… aisló demasiado bien el sonido"_ , se lamentó nerviosamente en su fuero interno. Sus piernas se movían con tanto frenesí que sufrió un par de calambres.

Después de veinte eternos minutos, la puerta se abrió. Tweek se levantó de un salto, pero el cabizbajo Craig no reparó en él sino hasta que levantó la mirada.

– ¿Y? – preguntó ansioso Tweek.

– ¿Por qué tenías que meterte? – contestó indolente el joven, mientras se acercaba pausadamente al rubio.

Las piernas de Tweek se estremecieron ante la grave expresión de Craig. _"¿Hice algo mal?"._ Anodadado, lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. En un movimiento rápido, Craig lo abrazó fuertemente. La impresión dejó entumecido a Tweek, cuyos brazos colgaban sin formar parte del abrazo. Su rostro, apoyado torpemente en el hombro del pelinegro, se encendió violentamente. El contraste entre su cálida mejilla y el helado cuello del joven le provocó escalofríos.

Al volver en sí, comenzó a subir sus manos en una caricia por la espalda de Craig, el que atónito alejó su semblante, fijando sus grises ojos en los pardos de Tweek. Con expresión confusa, comenzó a descender en dirección al rubio, quien a su vez ascendió en puntillas. Las manos de Craig se situaron con brío en la nuca de Tweek, el que arqueando su espalda se sujetó de los hombros del primero. Sus labios, casi rozándose, tiritaban excitados ante el choque de ambos alientos.

Un sonido violento los sacudió. La campana que indica el término de clases nunca había sonado de forma tan fúnebre. Con vergüenza, se separaron.

– ¿Cuál es el castigo? – preguntó nerviosamente Tweek mientras miraba al lado opuesto a Craig, quien a su vez no despegaba la vista del piso.

– Tengo que tutorar en matemáticas. Si logro levantar la nota más baja para los exámenes finales, zafo completamente.

– ¡Genial! – repuso emocionado en un chillido nervioso – ¿A quién tienes que levantar?

– Bebe Stevens – La voz de Craig se escuchó más oscura que de costumbre. Tweek estaba acostumbrado a su grave tono, pero cuando pronunció el nombre de la rubia percibió unas vibras en él que le provocaron escalofríos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el salón de clases, el que encontraron desierto. Recogieron sus bolsos y se encaminaron a la salida.

– Bajé el último capítulo del telltale de TFB. ¿Vienes a mi casa y lo jugamos? – rompió el hielo el pelinegro.

– I-Imposible. Tengo turno en la cafetería.

Craig desencadenó su bicicleta.

– ¿Quieres un aventón?

El rubio no respondió ni miró a su compañero, simplemente se sentó en la horquilla trasera y se sujetó del torso de Craig. Por supuesto que sí quería un aventón.

El tiempo es relativo. Cuando haces algo que realmente disfrutas, corre rápido. En contrapartida, cuando se trata de algo que odias, va lento. Abrazar a Craig por detrás, apoyarse en su espalda y aspirar con fuerza su aroma a tabaco, lograron que el trayecto entre la escuela y su trabajo se redujera a un pestañeo. Cuando vislumbró Tweak Bros, se resignó con pesar; la montaña rusa había llegado a su fin. Craig se detuvo con cuidado frente al local. La forma en que fruncía el ceño mientras miraba al suelo develó que tenía algo que decir. No era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero nunca le costaba expresarse cuando así lo necesitaba, ¿por qué de pronto le costaba hablar con Tweek?

– Gracias por hoy – soltó finalmente, mientras levantaba la vista y se encontraba con el rostro de su amigo.

– ¡No fue nada!... ¡de veras! Es algo que haría por c–cualquier amigo – Tweek intentó sonar casual, pero sus tics nerviosos lo traicionaban. Eran amigos desde 4° grado, Craig sabía muy bien cuándo le estaba mintiendo. Quería preguntarle si él era "cualquier amigo" o algo más, sin embargo estaba cansado y no estaba de ánimos para cuestionarlo. Esbozó media sonrisa e hizo el gesto del dedo medio a modo de despedida.

* * *

Tweek terminó de lavar el último plato cinco minutos antes que finalizara su turno. En general odiaba lavar los platos, pero hoy le había parecido una tarea muy agradable en cuanto pudo ordenar sus pensamientos mientras se relajaba con el vapor del lavabo.

A comienzo de año, no estaba seguro de su sexualidad. No es que estuviera confundido, sino que nunca se había cuestionado al respecto. Pensaba que probablemente era heterosexual, ya que esa parecía ser la orientación en defecto.

El mes antepasado, junto a los rumores, también había llegado la incertidumbre. No sabía si era totalmente gay, pero sospechaba que podía serlo por cierta persona.

Hoy le parecía indudable que era 100% homosexual y estaba perdidamente prendado de Craig Tucker. También sospechaba que este último sentía algo por él. En todos sus años de amistad, nunca habían interactuado de la forma en que lo habían hecho los últimos días. Y bueno, también está el cuasi beso. Sabía que no había sido su imaginación, y la actitud incómoda de Craig en el camino lo confirmó. Algo estaba ocurriendo entre ambos. Era mucha presión, pero un tipo de presión nueva en su vida. Una presión agradable.

Tweek colgó el delantal y fue a por su bolso. De manera autómata revisó su celular, esperando las mismas notificaciones de costumbre. Un chillido de nerviosismo se le escapó cuando distinguió algo fuera de lo común. Un mensaje de texto del chico que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante todo el día.

" _Tenemos que hablar"._

Durante 15 minutos deliberó qué contestar mientras caminaba frenéticamente en círculos con el celular fuertemente sujeto en ambas manos. Por su mente circularon unas 500 ideas, ninguna lo suficientemente convincente como para llevarla a cabo. Finalmente decidió que era imposible pensar en una respuesta en su estado actual. Volvería a su casa, sacaría su pipa, echaría en ella lo mejor que tuviera, lo fumaría como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y solo entonces contestaría el mensaje de Craig.

Mientras sus padres hacían inventario, salió en dirección a su casa. Afuera del local reparó en una bicicleta que le parecía muy conocida, tumbada en la vereda. Era una pistera roja con sillín negro, sin canasto ni timbre. Era la misma bicicleta en la que había llegado a su trabajo unas 4 horas atrás.

– Hey – escuchó una suave pero sólida voz tras sí.

Se giró y vio a Craig apoyado en la pared de ladrillos de la cafetería, fumando un cigarrillo mientras navegaba por su celular.

– ¡¿Qué haces acá?! – Tweek preguntó como si se tratase de un asesino en serie.

Craig quemó el resto de su cigarrillo con la suela de su zapatilla y botó la colilla.

– Te dije que tenemos que hablar – agregó con calma.

– ¡¿De qué?!

– ¿Quieres hablar acá? – Craig señaló con su cabeza la vitrina de Tweak Bros, donde los padres de Tweek habían detenido sus labores para concentrarse en los muchachos. Ambos eran fanáticos acérrimos de _Creek_.

– ¡Gah! – el rubio cerró sus ojos con frustración ante la vergüenza que le provocaba su familia – Mi casa queda a dos cuadras y mis papás estarán en inventario por lo menos 3 horas más.

– Suena como un plan.

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación del rubio, Craig dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Era todo lo contrario a su habitación. La cama estaba deshecha, la ropa acumulada en pilas, los cuadernos desperdigados por el suelo, la basura acumulada dentro y fuera del basurero, sobras de comida por todos lados.

Tweek se armó pasó pateando lo que sea que se interpusiera en su camino y abrió su clóset. De él cayó una pila de ropa y escaparon un par de polillas. Sin inmutarse, abrió el último cajón del mueble y extrajo su pipa y algo de hierba.

– ¿Fumemos? – sugirió.

Sin esperar respuesta del pelinegro, quien estaba muy ocupado acabando con los insectos liberados, Tweek quemó el contenido de la pipa mientras aspiraba rápidamente. No es que quisiera pasar el rato, sino que lo necesitaba para hablar de lo que sea que Craig quería hablar sin sufrir un paro cardíaco. No le gustaba que lo etiquetaran como un drogadicto, pero la visión que tenía sobre todo era tan agradable luego de un par de pitadas. No sentía que estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, sentía que podía interactuar y compartir tranquilamente con la gente, sentía que la vida no era tan pesada sobre sus hombros.

Tras acabar con el último insecto, Craig se acercó al rubio, sujetó la pipa y fumó con experticia.

– No tengo espacio para sentarnos acá.

– Así veo – el pelinegro levantó ambas cejas en señal de regaño.

Tweek estiró las frazadas de su cama e invitó a Craig a sentarse en ella. El THC había surtido efecto, pues en ninguna otra circunstancia lo habría convidado a compartir su lecho de forma tan natural, sin desmayarse en el intento.

Ambos se echaron y fumaron un rato en silencio.

– Sé lo que hiciste – fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro para romper el hielo.

– ¿Q–qué? – Tweek perdió la calma nuevamente, forzándose a aspirar mucho más en la siguiente bocanada.

– Sé que le pagarás la cámara al gordo y te comprometiste con café. Kyle me texteó al respecto.

El rubio guardó silencio. Pensaba que la conversación sería diferente. Más que sorpresa, sentía desilusión.

– Déjame pagar la cámara. Yo fui el que la rompió.

– Yo rompí la memoria.

– La pagas con el café. Ponle una dosis extra de laxantes de mi parte.

Tweek soltó una risa. Luego volvió el silencio.

– ¿Cuánto es?

– 250.

Craig levantó su mochila del suelo y sacó su billetera. Había traído todos sus ahorros pensando en las extorsiones de Cartman. Le entregó sin reparos la suma a Tweek, pese a que consideraba que le habían cobrado un precio excesivo por la porquería de cámara. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre ambas manos.

– ¿Realmente harías todo eso por cualquier amigo?

Tweek guardó silencio unos minutos. Había fumado tanto que no sentía miedo a responder, pero en compensación le costaba más trabajo elegir sus palabras.

– Sí. Haría lo mismo por Token y Clyde, pero a regañadientes. Por ti lo hago feliz.

Finalmente se había atrevido a decir algo. No fue mucho, pero fue un avance. Disfrutando su valentía, se giró a Craig, curioso sobre la reacción que éste tendría ante sus palabras.

Una sonrisa. Todos estaban acostumbrados a sus muecas burlonas, la media sonrisa arrogante o sus risas cortas ¿Pero una sonrisa pura?... Encandilado, Tweek examinó sin sutileza la epifanía que tenía lugar frente a él. Cuando Craig sonreía, sus ojos también lo hacían, rasgándose en la comisura como si de un asiático se tratara. Para finiquitar la obra de arte, un tierno hoyuelo se formaba en su mejilla izquierda, sin correspondencia en el lado derecho.

– Las fotos duran más – El pelinegro se giró al rubio. Como si hubiera sido una ilusión óptica, su sonrisa desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, dando paso a la expresión característica del estoico Tucker.

– No hay ninguna foto tuya en la que sonrías – comentó desinhibido Tweek. Estaba demasiado volado como para mentir. También para seguir evitando el tema que lo había atormentado durante toda la tarde – ¿Qué pasó afuera del despacho de Victoria?

Craig se quedó en silencio. Siempre había sido aquel tipo que lo tiene todo claro en la vida. Nadie nunca esperaba ninguna novedad de él, y así le gustaba que fuera. Simple y aburrido; sus modales indiferentes, sus bromas sarcásticas y uno que otro gesto del dedo medio definían su vida social. Pero desde que empezaron esos rumores, no podía evitar ver a Tweek con otros ojos. Y aunque no consideraba ser gay, era cierto que sus pensamientos matutinos y vespertinos se inundaban con aquellos dos ojos pardos, de forma que nunca le había pasado con una chica. No pensaba que fuera algo más que una paranoia, hasta que esta mañana, sin consultar a su cabeza, su corazón y su cuerpo se abalanzaron contra el rubio en un modo más romántico que amistoso. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que algo serio estaba pasando. Algo imprevisto, fuera de la rutina. No importaba cuánto quisiera ignorarlo, ese algo estaba ahí y Tweek merecía saberlo.

– Casi nos besamos – contestó monótono, como si se tratara de una pregunta sobre el clima.

– ¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó Tweek con una dulce sonrisa. Quería que Craig desenmarañara el enredo.

– No juegues conmigo. Sabes lo que significa – Craig sujetó el mentón de Tweek y posó tiernamente sus labios en los del rubio. Sus dudas se disiparon en un instante.

Olvidando todos los reparos que lo habían atormentado en el último tiempo, Tweek se encaramó sobre las caderas de Craig. Estaba lo suficientemente sedado como para actuar de forma casi agresiva ante la aquiescencia de su compañero, cuyo rostro sujetó con ambas manos antes de inclinarse e iniciar un beso. El mundo dejó de girar por lo que pareció un instante, mientras sus besos evolucionaban desde tímidos contactos entre labios hasta un choque fogoso de lenguas.

La temperatura corporal del rubio, que per se era alta, se elevó exponencialmente cuando las manos de Craig comenzaron a pasearse por sus muslos, por lo que se separó de él e hizo ademán de abrir la ventana.

– No – el otro lo detuvo, sujetándolo de las caderas – hace frío.

– Hace calor – repuso el rubio mientras ondeaba su camisa.

– Sabes que me enfrío rápidamente – insistió el pelinegro.

Craig nunca se sacaba su chaqueta ni su gorro; no toleraba el frío de South Park. Su pálida piel siempre estaba helada al tacto, a diferencia de la de Tweek, que era todo lo contrario.

De forma conciliadora, y demasiado drogado como para lamentar la exposición, el rubio desabotonó su camisa de franela y la arrojó al suelo. Craig aguantó las ganas de reprochar sus desordenados hábitos, pues la imagen de su amigo, sentado sobre él, con el torso desnudo y las mejillas coloradas lo excitaba a más no poder. En un rápido movimiento, y sin soltar sus caderas, se posicionó sobre él. Su chullo se deslizó tras sí ante la sacudida.

Si bien hace rato quería hacer eso, tenía miedo de parecer demasiado agresivo, pero el suave gimoteo que recibió en respuesta ratificó su proceder. Una mueca de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente al rubio debajo de él. Tweek comenzó a sentirse nervioso ante la mirada inescrutable que lo examinaba fríamente. Por mucho que le gustaban los ojos de Craig, es cierto que su forma de observar era, por lo menos, intimidante. Lentamente, y sin quebrar contacto visual, el pelinegro comenzó a descender hacia su presa, quien impaciente lo sujetó de la nuca y lo atrajo con ansiedad hacia sí.

La actitud dominante de Craig, antes más bien neutral, se vio reflejada también en su forma de besar. Partió con el labio inferior de Tweek, el que mordió levemente mientras paseaba su lengua sobre el trazo que sujetaba entre sus dientes. El temblor que sintió bajo su pecho confirmó que lo había hecho bien. Siguiendo su experimento, dirigió su atención a la quijada del rubio, sin detener sus atenciones en el trayecto. El temblor se vio acompañado de tiernos suspiros, entrecortados por la respiración agitada del emisor. En una caricia bajó una de sus manos de apoyo hacia el pecho desnudo del rubio, quien no pudo silenciar un lascivo gemido al sentir el áspero tacto sobre su pezón. De pronto, una fatídica interrupción los heló completamente: tres toques impetuosos estremecieron la puerta.

– Hijo, ¿Estás bien? – la voz del Sr. Tweak se escuchó tras el umbral.

– ¿Tan temprano?... ¡¿Y el inventario?! – Tweek intentó sonar casual, pero falló trágicamente pues su voz no solo se quebró, sino que al levantarse empujó a Craig, quien cayó en un fuerte estrépito al suelo.

– Es pasado medianoche. Estuvimos cuatro horas en eso. ¿Estás solo? – el Sr. Tweak intentó abrir la puerta, la que se encontraba asegurada con pestillo – ¿Estuviste fumando?

Tweek miró fatalmente el reloj. Efectivamente había pasado esa cantidad de tiempo, es sólo que la marihuana y la compañía de Craig habían logrado que se sintiera como unos escasos minutos.

– Tweek, abre la puerta. Podemos sentir el olor a hierba desde afuera – señaló con calma su madre.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – susurró con terror el rubio.

– Me voy por la ventana – Craig tomó su mochila del suelo.

– ¡I-Imposible! es el segundo piso… ¡AGH! Sujétate de la tubería y espera a que mis papás se vayan de aquí, entonces te escabulles y sales por la entrada.

– Vamos a abrir con la llave – anunció su padre como si se tratara de una labor policiaca.

Tweek empujó frenético la ventana de su pieza y Craig se alzó por la misma. De un salto se agarró de la tubería, pero su destreza física, afectada por todo lo fumado, falló. Logró sostenerse por menos de tres segundos antes de caer como bombero al suelo, aterrizando en su trasero y ahogando un grito en una mueca de dolor.

Los padres de Tweek entraron a inspeccionar su habitación. El rubio, parado frente a la ventana, semidesnudo y con la respiración agitada, no encontró mejor palabra para iniciar la conversación que "bienvenidos". Sus padres lo miraron con extrañeza.

– Hace frío. ¿Por qué estás sin polera y con la ventana abierta? – preguntó con desconfianza la Señora Tweak – Espera, no mientas. Evidentemente ésta es la explicación – continuó con desdén mientras levantaba la pipa de marihuana de la mesa de noche.

Luego de recibir un largo sermón, lleno de metáforas sin sentido, y sentenciado con dos semanas de reclusión, Tweek se asomó por su ventana. Craig ya no estaba allí. Emitiendo un suspiro de alivio, la cerró y se recostó en la cama. Al borde de ésta descubrió un objeto fuera de lo común: el chullo azul. El rubio lo sujetó sobre su pecho como si se tratase de una reliquia milenaria. Miró a ambos lados, temiendo que alguien pudiera observarlo. Luego de comprobar que estaba solo en su habitación (obviamente), llevó el gorro hacia su nariz y aspiró fuertemente el aroma de éste. Notas altas de detergente, notas medias de champú de mentol, y en el fondo, las notas del corazón: esencia de Craig Tucker. Un olor indescriptible del que jamás podría aburrirse.

Sonriente, se puso el chullo sobre la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir como nunca antes lo había hecho. No sabía que su vecina había observado el ruidoso escape de su amante por la ventana.


	3. Sábado

**– Sábado –**

Craig abrió los ojos y se incorporó en su cama con dolor. Estaba molido. A juzgar por la cantidad de luz que se colaba por su ventana, dedujo que debía ser pasado el mediodía.

Inevitablemente, los recuerdos de ayer inundaron su cabeza de golpe. Si pudiera resumirlos, sería algo como "encierro – golpiza – expulsión – muchas cosas gay – caída – dolor". Con todo, había valido la pena. Una inusual sonrisa se instaló en su rostro mientras hacía lo que menos disfrutaba cada mañana: salir de la cama. A duras penas, el pelinegro bajó las escaleras para encontrar a su familia almorzando. Cuando Thomas vislumbró a su hijo caminando raro con cara de resaca, golpeó la mesa con furia y mandó a Ruby a su habitación.

Craig, inexpresivo, se sentó en la mesa.

– ¿Me puedes explicar por qué llegaste tan tarde anoche?

– Salí.

– ¿Con quién?

– Con un amigo.

– ¿Con qué amigo?

– ¿A qué viene esto? – preguntó con su monótono talante.

Su padre lo miró sin ocultar su enojo, pero no contestó.

– Mamá, ¿me puedes servir? Tengo hambre – siguió Craig ante el silencio de su padre. No sabía qué estaba pasando y tampoco quería saberlo.

– ¿Te juntaste con Tweek?

Craig miró con sorpresa a su padre. Por unos segundos lo invadió una sensación de angustia, la que ignoró para seguir con el interrogatorio de manera estoica.

– Sí.

– Entonces, jovencito – Cada vez que su padre se enojaba lo llamaba "jovencito" – ¿me puedes explicar por qué estás caminando así?

Craig ya no podía ocultar su estupor. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a su padre? ¿Estaba sugiriendo que su andar es consecuencia de sexo gay? ¿Con Tweek? ¿Dónde diablos se había enterado?

Durante unos minutos lo observó, incapaz de reaccionar, hasta que su madre puso un plato de comida frente a él, despertándolo. Macarrones con queso, su favorito.

– Me caí – masculló nervioso Craig. Ya sabía adónde iba la conversación.

– Te caíste – repitió incrédulo su padre.

Para evitar el cuestionario, Craig comenzó a comer de forma voraz. Iba a terminar rápido su plato e iba a largarse a la casa de Clyde. No obstante, sus planes se hicieron añicos cuando Thomas reanudó el tema.

– Ayer hablé con el Sr. Mackey – la cuchara de Craig cayó al escuchar ese nombre. Estaba jodido – Me dijo que estuviste en una pelea porque insultaron a tu novio…

– No es mi novio – lo interrumpió.

El rostro de su padre se iluminó. Su madre sonrió mientras le susurraba "Lo sabía".

– Oh, hijo – su padre suspiró con felicidad – No tienes idea. El consejero me dijo que era tu novio y me dio un sermón sobre tu sexualidad y…

Los padres de Craig comenzaron a hablar al unísono, siendo imposible entender qué decían. Sólo podía percibir que estaban aliviados, y de pronto, muy sonrientes. Eso lo apenó inmensamente. Tenía dos opciones. La primera era simple: dejarlos creer que todo había sido una confusión, decirle a Tweek que ya no podía seguir con él y vivir una vida aburrida lejos de su rubio favorito. La otra era complicada: aprovechar el momento para salir del clóset al que había ingresado ayer, aguantar la furia de su padre y el bullying de sus compañeros. La opción más favorable a su tranquilidad era la primera, pero no podía dejar de evaluar la segunda. De pronto ya no consideraba que lo simple y aburrido era de su gusto. Además, si había algo que no aguantaba eran las mentiras, ¿cómo carajos iba a vivir en una? A estas alturas su sexualidad era innegable. Estaba tan dentro del clóset que podían coronarlo rey de Narnia. No había vuelta atrás.

– No es mi novio, pero ¿cuál es el problema si lo fuera? – Sus padres detuvieron su celebración en seco mientras miraban estupefactos a su hijo.

– ¿Que _cuál_ es el problema, jovencito? – Thomas preguntó con un irónico énfasis añadido – ¡Que ningún hijo mío es marica, ese es el problema!

– ¿Y qué diablos si lo fuera?

– ¡Te cambio de colegio al internado y te olvidas de tu amigo!

– Mala idea, viejo. Si quieres evitar que chupe penes es pésima solución mandarme a un internado lleno de ellos – contestó mordazmente el pelinegro.

Thomas se alzó con furia y le dio una fuerte bofetada a su hijo. Laura emitió un sollozo mientras se tapaba los ojos con ambas manos.

– Entonces te vas a vivir a Virginia con la hermana de tu madre. Ella es profesora y te educará en casa. ¡Olvídate de tu novio si quieres seguir acá!

– No es mi novio – Craig insistió mientras se sobaba la mejilla con expresión resentida. Su padre era un cavernícola.

– Si no es tu novio entonces esta conversación te servirá de advertencia – volvió a sentarse en su silla, alterado – No quiero escuchar más rumores sobre ti y ese niño marica.

Craig le levantó el dedo medio, ante lo cual Thomas se incorporó enfurecido, pero esta vez Laura lo detuvo con lágrimas en sus ojos. El joven terminó el resto de su comida en silencio y luego se retiró a su habitación.

Echado en su cama comenzó a deprimirse. No quería pensar, sólo quería largarse a beber como condenado y olvidarse del asunto. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a pasar el rato donde Clyde. Se vistió, pero no encontraba su gorro característico. Como si un rayo lo hubiera atizado repentinamente, palideció. Si había algo, sólo una cosa que podía empeorar la situación actual era Tweek en su casa, visitándolo con la excusa de devolverle el chullo. Una sensación de pánico invadió hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo. Desesperado, prendió su celular para advertirle. Agitó con impaciencia la máquina, que demoraba tiempo en iniciarse. En cuanto apareció la primera barra de señal, 6 mensajes de texto llegaron a su bandeja de entrada.

" _Estás bien?"_ – Tweek

" _Hey, llegaste a casa?"_ – Tweek

" _Estás enojado? Tengo tu chullo"_ – Tweek

 _"CONTESTA por favor"_ – Tweek

 _"Craig si hice algo mal perdóname pero no dejes de hablarme. Voy camino a tu casa, llevo el gorro"_ – Tweek

" _cuándo empezamos las tutorías? ;)"_ – Número desconocido

Craig marcó con fuerza el número de Tweek. Cuando finalmente la llamada comenzó a conectar, escuchó el sonido más aterrador que había escuchado en toda su vida: el timbre de su casa.

– Craig, te buscan – clamó su madre desde el primer piso.

El aludido, aún con el teléfono marcando en su oído, se asomó por el umbral de su habitación. Bajando las escaleras estaba su madre, sosteniendo la puerta frontal de la casa. Tras ella, otra cabellera rubia se distinguía. Fue entonces cuando le contestaron el teléfono y cayó en cuenta que se trataba de una persona diferente.

– Al fin – Una voz rasposa surgió del auricular.

– ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó el pelinegro, sin hacer el más mínimo intento de sonar casual.

Laura, ante la indiferencia de su hijo, dejó pasar a la muchacha a la casa, indicándole que subiera a al cuarto de Craig.

– Llegando a tu casa… ¿estás enojado?

– No vengas – Craig se adentró a su pieza al notar que Bebe Stevens se aproximaba a él.

– ¡AGH! ¿o sea que sí estás enojado? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ngh!

– No es eso, tan solo no es buen momento – Indiferente a la extraña, el muchacho miraba a través de su ventana, atento a cualquier rubio en la costa.

Bebe estaba emocionada. Antes de pisar por primera vez la habitación, se vanaglorió en sus adentros: _"Un pequeño paso para mí, un gran paso para las mujeres"_. Y es que sospechaba de forma fundada que ella era la primera mujer en la historia que profanaba dichos suelos sacros, sin considerar –por supuesto– a Ruby y Laura Tucker. Ante la indiferencia del anfitrión, que le daba la espalda mientras susurraba al teléfono, comenzó a examinar sin sutileza el lugar. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de posters sobre cosas relativas al espacio. Mapas sobre el sistema solar, constelaciones, Naves de Star Wars, figuras de Battlestar Galáctica, y un gran afiche enmarcado de Odisea al espacio 2001. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que Craig Tucker era un nerd? Lo único en el cuarto que parecía acorde a su fama de chico malo era un bajo negro apoyado sobre un amplificador destartalado y una repisa llena de vinilos. Bebe se preguntó si Craig seguiría siendo tan popular si alguien desmitificara su imagen. Llegó a la conclusión que no, para esos efectos podría ser el mejor amigo del mismísimo Kevin Stoley y las chicas aún lo considerarían rudo y misterioso.

– Déjalo con Clyde. Luego te explico – Escuchó mascullar al joven. Estaba golpeando suavemente el vidrio de la ventana con su frente mientras hablaba – ¿Por qué lo haces más difícil? Te digo que algo pasó. Luego te explico… Sí, prometo que te llamaré… En serio – se rascó la cabeza con frustración antes de agregar, sin ocultar el cansancio en su voz – Lo prometo – Cortó el teléfono y se giró a Bebe – ¿Qué tal? – Sorprendida, la rubia fue incapaz de contestar. Esperaba un "¿Qué haces aquí?" o tal vez un "¿No podías esperar al Lunes?" seguido de un gesto del dedo medio, pero nunca una pregunta sobre cómo se encontraba. Lo que es más, si bien se declaraba incapaz de leer las expresiones del muchacho, estaba segura que en su rostro había un aire a felicidad. ¿Estaba contento de verla? No, más bien… ¿aliviado? Sí que era difícil descifrar a Craig Tucker.

– Bien – contestó luego de una gran pausa. Sin preguntar, se sentó en la cama del joven y se sacó su chaqueta. Bajo ella, llevaba una polera strapless blanca. No estaba usando sostenes y la baja sensación térmica de South Park influyó instantáneamente en la zona expuesta. Sin disimular, la vista de Craig se fijó en los senos de la joven. Sí, era gay por Tweek, pero seguía siendo un hombre después de todo. Sus ojos siempre iban a analizar la anatomía femenina con curiosidad. Era una cosa evolutiva, independiente a que su corazón perteneciera a otro.

– Mis ojos están acá arriba – comentó entre risitas la rubia. Luego se estiró coquetamente en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo derecho cual maja desnuda. Fue entonces que Craig recordó por qué odiaba tanto a Bebe. Sólo quería hacerlo sentir imbécil, igual que al resto de sus compañeros.

– ¿Qué diablos quieres?

– Quiero saber cuándo empezamos las tutorías.

– El lunes, ¿ahora te vas?

– ¿El lunes cuándo?

– Después de clases, en la biblioteca – contestó con tedio e irritación el pelinegro.

– Trato hecho, _profe_ – Una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en el rostro de Bebe – Te advierto que soy algo floja. Vas a tener que ser _duro_.

– Lo que sea – Craig sacudió su cabeza, como si de esa manera pudiera deshacerse de la insinuación – Ahora por favor vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

– Oh, por supuesto. ¿Por la puerta o la ventana? – preguntó de manera fingida la chica. El pelinegro la miró impávido.

– ¿Perdón?

– ¿Por la puerta o por la ventana? Digo, normalmente elegiría la puerta, pero ayer caí en cuenta que prefieres salir por la ventana, por eso te pregunto – Bebe miró con malicia a Craig mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Podía jurar que sus pupilas se habían contraído. Tal vez ese era el secreto para entender al enigmático chico, analizar sus pupilas.

Tras unos segundos, el pelinegro arrugó levemente la punta de su nariz. Su boca tiritó un poco antes de continuar la conversación.

– No andes con rodeos – la voz, sin embargo, continuó impasible. Grave, suave y monocroma, acorde a su flemático dueño.

Bebe se levantó y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

– Tu mamá es linda – comentó mientras jugaba con una réplica del Halcón Milenario que colgaba del techo – tu papá no es la gran cosa. Tienes que dar gracias a Dios porque saliste a ella – Bebe lo miró fijamente mientras esperaba una respuesta, sintiéndose satisfecha por el hecho de que el joven estaba visiblemente molesto. O al menos eso creía. El ceño fruncido y los labios apretados eran lo más cercano a una expresión perceptible que alguien como Craig podía manifestar. Observó cómo el muchacho recuperó lentamente la compostura, relajando el semblante para volver a su típica neutralidad.

El pelinegro sacó su cajetilla de cigarros del velador. Encendió uno y se acomodó en la silla de su escritorio. La mirada intimidante que le dirigió a la rubia la hizo sentir como si hubieran removido hasta la última vertebra de su columna, dejándola inerme y expuesta. Se preguntó en qué momento concibió que era posible sobornar a Craig, famoso por ser tan vulnerable como una pared de ladrillos. El joven bajó la vista y aspiró una bocanada de humo, mientras pensaba muy bien en las palabras con las que contestaría la indirecta. Exhaló y se lamió los labios. Eso fue suficiente para que la rubia recordara sus motivaciones. No importaba que fuera gay, no importaba que estuviera con Tweek en secreto; si podía lograr que fingiera estar con ella ante el ojo público, se daría por satisfecha.

– Mis papás están al tanto – declaró el pelinegro. Su voz develaba una pizca de tristeza, aunque para Bebe, inexperta en los detalles de su compañero, simplemente se escuchaba indiferente.

– ¿y qué te dijeron? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Craig se encogió de hombros y alzó sus cejas.

– Nada – No iba a compartir sus problemas con ella.

Bebe sospechaba que estaba mintiendo. Era un hecho bien conocido que Thomas Tucker era uno de los "redneck" (*) de South Park… ¿O podía ser que la gente lo malinterpretaba? Era demasiado difícil interpretar el estado anímico de Craig. No podía estar segura de qué tan propicia era la situación, lo único que tenía claro era que iba a jugar todas sus cartas por última vez.

– Puedes usarme como pantalla – Bebe declaró casi como un ruego. Por segunda vez en el día, logró sonsacarle una expresión al pelinegro. Sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa, su boca se abrió levemente y sus ojos grises se encendieron con sorpresa – lo digo en serio, si tus papás se molestan les puedes decir que estás conmigo.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no cayó en cuenta de cuánto tiempo caviló al respecto sino cuando una gran torre de ceniza quemó el nudillo de su dedo anular, sobresaltándolo. Sopló el polvillo con fuerza y acto seguido llevó la empuñadura hacia su boca, chupando la quemadura. Bebe contempló todo el acto con ternura. Tal vez podría partir como pantalla y eventualmente conquistarlo. Una chica puede soñar, ¿no?

– Te dejo. Tan sólo dime qué piensas el lunes.

(*) _Redneck: Denominación peyorativa para referirse a los blancos sureños conservadores y retrógrados._

* * *

Solo en su habitación, no sabía por dónde empezar a ordenar su vida. En solo veinticuatro horas todo había cambiado completamente. Se sentía, por lo menos, desorientado. Lo único parecido que había experimentado con anterioridad era esa extraña impresión que lo invadía cada año nuevo, cuando en el espacio de tiempo que mediaba entre las 11:59 y las 0:00 todo cambiaba en cifras y perspectivas. Ya no estaba terminando el año, estaba empezando. De pronto todos sentían que la vida les presentaría nuevas y mejores oportunidades, y sólo estaban un minuto en el futuro. Sentía algo parecido a eso, pero amplificado un millón de veces. Así de extraño.

Dentro de lo que tenía claro, sabía que le gustaba Tweek. Por mucho que hubieran fumado, todo el contacto había sido premeditado, al menos de su parte. No sólo eso, había sido su primer beso, y aunque la poesía sobre el primer beso abunda y aburre, sentía que no estaba sobrevalorado. Para nada. Realmente había sentido todas esas jodidas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Había olvidado respirar, confundiendo el ahogo con la emoción y la necesidad con la ansiedad. Intentó comunicar miles de cosas a través de su lengua y de pronto sintió que no quería comunicar nada nunca más si no era dentro del rubio.

Básicamente, sabía que estaba perdido por Tweek, pero difícilmente iba a progresar en una relación si lo aprisionaban en Virginia. Por otro lado, vivir en una mentira le parecía aún más problemático.

Todos esos pensamientos lo carcomían en las entrañas, como si fueran miles de termitas y él un trozo de madera endeble. Su estómago se sentía caliente y su mente oxidada. Simplemente no podía sacar nada en limpio, y aún le debía una explicación a Tweek.

Levantó su teléfono y marcó un número.

– ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo? – contestó alegre Clyde, imitando a Bugs Bunny.

– Voy a tu casa.

– ¿Es una pregunta?

– No. Voy ahora.

– Sabes dónde dejo la llave, cariño. No me hagas esperar.

El ánimo burlesco de Clyde contrastaba tanto con su amargura que se frustró aún más. Sin embargo, quedarse solo y consumirse lentamente en agónica consternación era un panorama incluso peor. Además, siendo justos, si había un solo individuo en el universo con el que podía hablar del asunto era su viejo amigo, y aunque no se sentía completamente preparado para reconocer públicamente sus problemas, algo lo llamaba a confesarse.

No le cabía duda, si fuera cristiano estaría de rodillas ante un sacerdote, llorando e inmolándose con un cilicio; pero lamentablemente era un hombre de poca fe, y su mejor amigo, aunque pésimo consejero y un poco lento para razonar, tenía tan buen corazón que no lo juzgaría. Y aún en el caso hipotético de que lo juzgara, poco le importaba. Necesitaba imperativamente sacárselo todo del pecho. Sentía que la situación lo asfixiaba, y sospechaba que la única razón por la cual su consciencia lo estaba comiendo vivo era porque no había hablado del asunto con nadie.

Se escabulló de su casa y caminó media cuadra más abajo hasta llegar a la residencia de los Donovan. Abrió la puerta – que irresponsablemente solían dejar abierta –, subió directo a la pieza de Clyde y lo encontró de lleno jugando Assassin's Creed.

– ¿Qué tal, compadre? – Lo saludó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

– Tenemos que hablar.

– Soy todo oídos – Su personaje se escondió entre una multitud. Caminó lentamente hasta que apareció otro jugador cerca. Corrió hacia él y lo acuchilló de un golpe – ¡TOMA ESO!

– Clyde, en serio, tenemos que hablar – el pelinegro, atípicamente, alzó la voz. Fue entonces que su compañero lo miró y cayó en cuenta que algo serio estaba pasando. Si bien su expresión no se alejaba mucho de la indiferencia, algo en sus ojos, un brillo particular, le decía que Craig estaba sufriendo y necesitaba su ayuda.

El castaño apagó la consola y dio unas palmaditas a su cama, invitando a Craig a sentarse en ella. Éste profirió un suspiro de molestia y se echó en el suelo alfombrado.

– ¿Qué pasó?

Craig se quedó en silencio. Abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. Se incorporó y miró a Clyde con angustia. No sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar.

– Ya sé qué te ayudará – exclamó repentinamente el castaño. De su gaveta sacó el chullo azul y se lo lanzó – Tweek pasó por acá y me dijo que lo habías perdido. Ni idea por qué me lo dejó a mí y no a ti, pero ya sabes cómo es Tweek…

El pelinegro se puso el gorro y comenzó a reunir el valor para confesarse. Sin embargo, y pese a lo fácil que era coger el cebo con la conversación de Clyde, no pudo. El castaño, confundido, se volvió a levantar de la cama.

– Esto sí que te va a soltar la lengua – Salió de su habitación y al rato volvió con un pote de cinco litros de helado azul, del tipo que tomaban en el verano cuando eran niños. Le arrojó una cuchara y se sentó a su lado en el piso – ¿Recuerdas esa vez que tomamos uno cada uno y vomitamos azul?

– En la alfombra persa de Token – agregó con una sonrisa nostálgica el pelinegro.

– ¡Jo! Sí que estaban cabreados sus viejos. No nos pudimos bañar en su piscina por el resto del verano y teníamos que manguerearnos en mi patio.

– Hasta Token quería que volviéramos a su casa porque se aburría sin nosotros. Cuando sus papás le dijeron que no y se escapó para manguerearse con nosotros – Craig escondió su sonrisa tras un puño.

– La cara que pusieron cuando nos vieron – Clyde explotó en carcajadas.

Rememorando sus aventuras, conversaron sin percatarse del tiempo hasta que el sol se escondió y terminaron completo el pote de helado. Se echaron en la alfombra sin decir nada, procesando la gran cantidad de azúcar y colorante ingerido. De pronto el teléfono de Craig comenzó a sonar.

– Ruby.

– Tonto, ¿dónde estás? Con mamá estamos preocupadas.

– Donde Clyde.

– Mándale mis saludos – comentó con emoción la niña. Por algún motivo incomprensible para Craig, Ruby encontraba realmente genial a Clyde – Oye, cuando llegues a la casa ¿puedes pasar por mi pieza?

– Por qué.

– Porque quiero verte. No te he visto mucho últimamente, y aunque no lo creas sí es posible que te extrañe. Sin tu aburrida presencia la casa no es lo mismo.

– Sabía que tenías un corazón escondido por ahí en algún lado.

– Tan solo pasa. Y no te olvides de mandarle mis saludos a Clyde, ¿ok?

– Ok.

Craig cortó y no le comunicó los saludos a Clyde, suponiendo que la distancia que los separaba le había permitido escuchar todo. Seguramente se estaba preguntando por qué su mamá y Ruby estaban preocupadas por él, lo que le recordó la conversación que no había sido capaz de iniciar rato atrás. Nuevamente respiró profundo. Tenía que hacerlo. El momento era ideal: ambos tumbados en el suelo, mirando al techo en la penumbra con el buche lleno de helado. Dentro de lo absurdo, no se podía imaginar nada más propicio, y quería convencerse que le facilitaba horrores la confesión.

– Así que… – Clyde inició su frase para facilitarle el camino.

– Creo que tengo algo con Tweek – Craig soltó con más emoción de la que hubiera deseado en su frase.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo y confundido el castaño.

– Algo – el pelinegro intentó mantenerse estoico, pero sus mejillas encendidas y sus pestañeos nerviosos lo acusaban.

Clyde se incorporó de golpe. Todo el contenido de su estómago se sacudió provocándole una fuerte punzada en las tripas. Luego de quejarse un poco mientras se sobaba el vientre, miró a Craig con los ojos abiertos como platos.

– ¿QUÉ?

– Algo.

– ¿ALGO?

Craig bajó su gorro a la altura de sus ojos, cubriéndolos. Tal vez le sería más fácil hablar si no podía ver a su interlocutor. Quería poner a prueba la terapia de Freud, pero lamentablemente su oyente no era un psiquiatra o un psicólogo, sino Clyde Donovan. Clyde mamón Donovan. El castaño comenzó a sacudirle el brazo para hacerlo hablar.

– ¿CÓMO?

– Sólo pasó.

Clyde se quedó en silencio, expectante. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que, asumiendo que Craig no diría nada más, retomó la conversación.

– Qué alivio – añadió suspirando.

– ¿Uh? – ahora Craig era el confundido.

– Digo, no es por ofender pero… tenía la impresión de que nunca te vería, ya sabes, con otra persona. Creía que eras asexuado, narcisista… o zoofílico en el peor de los casos – Craig, pesé a que el chullo tapaba sus ojos, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo a Clyde – ¡Ouch! – Clyde se sobó el brazo mientras sonreía – ¿y cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta?

– Simple, eres un idiota.

– Hey, estamos teniendo un momento aquí – El castaño le devolvió el puñetazo al contrario.

– ¡Ouch! – se sobó el antebrazo – Qué vergüenza, te aprovechas de un ciego.

– No cambies el tema, explícate.

– No sé por dónde empezar.

– ¿Sientes maripositas en tu estómago? – preguntó burlonamente Clyde.

– No me pongas a prueba, Donovan – contestó monótono Craig.

El castaño pasó su mano por sobre su rostro, develando una expresión seria tras el movimiento. Se sentó derecho, carraspeó un poco y continuó el diálogo.

– Partamos por lo evidente… ¿eres gay?

– No – contestó rápidamente, casi ofendido – O no sé. No lo sé – el pelinegro pensó unos segundo más y agregó – Pongámoslo así, nunca en mi vida he sentido ni el más mínimo asomo de atracción por nadie. Ahora, cuando por primera vez siento _algo_ , da la casualidad que lo siento por un hombre.

– No cualquier hombre, ¡uno de tus amigos de la infancia! Eso es aún más raro.

– Créeme que también quiero entenderlo. La única explicación que se me ocurre es la gravedad.

Clyde ahogó una risa. Si no fuera por el tono fatal con que Craig hablaba no podría tomarlo en serio.

– ¿La gravedad? – titubeó el castaño.

El pelinegro asintió. Sabía que era una analogía estúpida, pero realmente necesitaba armar de lógica el asunto, y cada vez le costaba más encontrarla.

– Escúpelo.

– Yo estaba bien. Caminando derecho sin que nada desestabilizara ningún aspecto de mi vida. De pronto esos jodidos rumores por los que no me quería preocupar me empezaron a resultar _persuasivos._ Entonces perdí el equilibrio y me tambaleé al eje, hasta que sin compasión, la gravedad se hizo cargo de mí. Y no puedes combatir la gravedad.

El castaño, más confundido que nunca, balbuceó una frase ininteligible. Para elucidar su discurso, Craig prosiguió.

– Fue la gravedad la que deformó el espacio en mi entorno, y de paso me hizo caer. Y cuando lo pienso más y más esa gravedad brotó de una serie de eventos que nacieron y murieron sin mucha repercusión en mí. Lo que implica que toda la fuerza de esta gravedad eran esos eventos y que todo lo que me rodeaba no era más que la revelación de esos sucesos interconectados.

– No entiendo nada – Clyde pestañeó profusamente mientras se masajeaba las sienes con ambas manos. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su amigo hablar tanta mierda junta.

Craig suspiró con frustración y se apretó los ojos – aún ocultos bajo el chullo – con las palmas de las manos. Sabía que estaba hablando para confundir, en parte porque él también estaba confundido. Usualmente era del tipo que decía pocas palabras, pero ello era producto de su seguridad. Ahora, cuando hablaba de un tema que no entendía muy bien, divagaba hasta por los codos, cayendo en un circunloquio sin mucho sentido. Pero tenía que seguir, _necesitaba_ seguir.

– Al comienzo sentí mucho miedo por caer, y al único que podía reconocer en la vorágine era a Tweek. Me preocupé y combatí esa atracción a mi manera: ignorándola y convenciéndome de que sólo estaba siendo paranoico. Sin embargo me seguía preguntando si quería caer, y sobre todo cómo y dónde iba a aterrizar. Soy un incompetente en estos asuntos, ¡estoy culpando a la gravedad, puta madre!... Y finalmente, lo único que puedo decir, es que ya ni siquiera puedo preocuparme del aterrizaje, porque estoy disfrutando demasiado la caída.

Clyde emitió un gritito de emoción. No había entendido ninguna palabra del discurso de Craig, pero la esencia le había quedado clara: Estaba confundido pero lo estaba disfrutando.

– Sí que te dio fuerte… ¡pues estoy feliz por ti! Y por mí también. Siempre pensé que tendría que cuidar de ti por el resto de mi vida. Además le he ganado una apuesta a Token.

Craig levantó el chullo de sus ojos y le lanzó a Clyde la mirada más terrorífica que podía fraguar sin mover ningún músculo de la cara.

– ¿Qué?

– No te ofendas – El castaño se protegió con ambas manos mientras sonreía nervioso – Es sólo que con lo de las asiáticas, ya sabes, el yaoi, maui zaui y todo eso… hicimos nuestras apuestas.

El pelinegro lo miró largamente. Más allá de que estuviera ofendido porque discutían sobre su sexualidad a sus espaldas, también sentía curiosidad. Su mejor amigo había apostado porque era posible que estuviera con Tweek, y tal vez sus razones podrían ayudarlo a entenderse a sí mismo.

– ¿Por qué?

– Ya sabes, por bromear…

– No. Por qué apostaste a que acabaríamos juntos.

Clyde lo miró sorprendido. Caviló unos segundos.

– La verdad, no lo sé. Creo que… ¿tal vez ustedes hacen sentido?

– ¿Sentido?

– Como el ying y el yang. Son diferentes en muchos aspectos pero de una forma u otra siempre acaban juntos, desde que tengo memoria. Te prometo que hasta le tenía celos a Tweek cuando éramos niños. Incluso llegué a odiar mi Xbox porque ustedes eran Play Station – Clyde pensó otro rato más antes de continuar su discurso – Y ahora, con todo eso de los rumores, comencé a fijarme en otros detalles.

Craig se incorporó. El castaño tenía toda su atención.

– Es cierto que tu actitud para con Tweek siempre ha sido… diferente. Por lo menos diferente a la que tienes para todo el resto del mundo, hombres y mujeres por igual. Digo, es raro que le abras las puertas cuando pasa, le corras las sillas para que se siente y cargues sus cosas. Cuando soy yo es un portazo en la cara, y si me corres la silla es para que caiga al suelo – Clyde sonaba celoso, lo que le provocó gracia a Craig – También tienes esa forma muy gay de mirarlo cuando le entran crisis de pánico, casi como si te gustaran sus tics nerviosos y teorías conspirativas. No es como si no hubiera habido material para que se iniciaran los rumores, ¡estaba toda la carne en la parrilla! – El castaño hizo un gesto con sus manos, como si efectivamente hubiera una parrilla llena de carne frente a sí – Ni siquiera sé por qué el resto se sorprendió... – reflexionó unos momentos – Y luego está el puñetazo que le plantaste a Cartman cuando insultó a Tweek. Hombre, yo nunca te había visto así. Estabas fuera de ti, como una leona defendiendo a sus cachorros.

El pelinegro se mantuvo atento. Nunca creyó que de todas las personas, Clyde sería el que lo ayudaría a desenmarañar el enredo que era su mente en esos momentos. Tenía razón. Siempre había tratado diferente a Tweek. Tal vez siempre le había gustado, pero simplemente no se había permitido concientizarlo. Antes de los rumores, dibujos e historias, su relación no pasaba del platonismo.

– ¿Van a salir del clóset?

– No.

El castaño lo miró desconcertado.

– Tuve un problema con mi viejo al respecto.

– ¡No! Casi me olvidaba que Thomas es chapado a la antigua.

– Eso es poco decir…

– ¿Qué te dijo?

– Lo típico – Craig se encogió de hombros – Si vuelve a escuchar una cosa más sobre Tweek, me despacha a Virginia a vivir encerrado con mi tía mientras me educo a través de exámenes libres. Oh, y por supuesto, me condecoró – el pelinegro apuntó a su mejilla con sarcasmo. Sólo entonces Clyde notó que estaba inflamada y rojiza. De pronto le entró una pena terrible. Sus ojos se empañaron y no atinó a nada más que acariciar el pómulo de Craig, quien alejó su mano de una bofetada.

– No seas marica.

– Mira quien habla – El castaño volvió a su estado natural, lo que alivió a Craig. No quería que sintieran lástima por él – ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿mantener en secreto tu _algo_ con Tweek?

– No entiendes. Mi viejo es capaz de contratar a todo el FBI con tal de sacarse la duda.

– ¿La duda?

– Sobre si soy o no gay, y si estoy o no con Tweek.

– ¿O sea que no le dijiste?

– No, Mackey le fue con el cuento.

– ¿Y lo confirmaste?

– No lo negué.

– ¿Pero lo confirmaste?

– No.

– Entonces consíguete una pantalla – el pelinegro miró con suspicacia al castaño, quien esbozó una sonrisa triunfal ante la solución expuesta – Es simple, si Thomas no está seguro se tranquilizará si piensa que estás con una mujer y te dejará en paz.

– Lo que me lleva a otro suceso extraño ocurrido hoy mismo… – Craig le contó a Clyde lo sucedido con Bebe.

– ¡Esa perra! Rechazó a un hombre perfectamente heterosexual, dispuesto a amarla, por... por uno que batea hacia el otro lado – El pelinegro le pegó otro puñetazo en el brazo – ¡Ouch!... ¿y por qué no aceptas su propuesta?

– Porque no es justo para Tweek.

– ¿Por qué? A mí me suena a que todos salen ganando. Excepto Bebe, no entiendo muy bien qué hay en el juego para ella.

– Porque Tweek no se merece eso. Merece que lo quieran públicamente, no a escondidas como si se tratara de un delito o algo corrupto – terció Craig cabizbajo.

– Aaaaw – expresó con ternura Clyde, mientras formaba un corazón con sus manos. De pronto palideció y apuntó al pelinegro – No puedes dejarme solo en South Park. ¡No te puedes ir a Virginia, carajo!... ¿no tienes otra opción?

– El celibato.

– ¿Qué?

– El celibato. Puedo intentar suprimir todo lo que siento por Tweek hasta que entre a la Universidad. Entonces podría comenzar _algo_ fuera de aquí. Lejos de mi viejo.

– La verdad no te he preguntado, ¿qué es exactamente lo que sientes por Tweek?

Craig volvió a taparse los ojos con el chullo. Necesitaba valor para reconocer sus sentimientos públicamente y sentía que la técnica de Freud había funcionado la primera vez.

Lo que sea que sentía por Tweek, intentó frenarlo al comienzo. Intentó escaparse, distanciarse. Intentó evitar notar cómo esos ojos se encendían cuando encontraban los suyos. Intentó ignorar las pecas sobre su nariz, sus pestañas gruesas, sus pequeños espasmos, todo. Se repetía que tal vez le gustaba, pero siempre agregaba un "pero". Y aunque realmente no había un "pero" inventaba algo que le impidiera seguir sintiendo _eso_ , lo que sin embargo fue inevitable. Ahora mismo sentía que le gustaba tanto que no podía soportarlo. Era una sensación que colmaba todo su interior y amenazaba con desbordarse.

– Me… – el pelinegro fue incapaz de hilar la frase.

– ¿…te? – lo guió el castaño.

Craig tragó saliva de la forma más sonora en la que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Comenzó a preguntarse qué tan buena idea había sido revelarle a Clyde que sentía algo por Tweek.

– Son solo dos palabras, Tucker – el castaño lo exhortó.

El pelinegro comenzó a tronarse los dedos. Sabía que Clyde tenía claro el asunto, pero aun así se resistía a reconocerlo abiertamente.

– ¿Sería más fácil si te preguntara? – preguntó el castaño de manera afectada, lo que aumentó la incomodidad del contrario – Ese _algo_ que sientes, ¿qué es?

– Ese algo es – Craig pausó su frase por unos segundos para respirar. Esos segundos se extendieron por minutos, hasta que finalmente reconoció lo evidente – No puedo.

– ¿No puedes?

– No puedo.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó herido el castaño – ¡somos compadres! Puedes decirme cualquier cosa y no te juzgaré, lo sabes. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, y créeme que ya tengo una idea sobre lo que sientes.

– ¿Entonces por qué diablos necesitas que te lo diga?

– Para torturarte.

Craig levantó su puño en señal de amenaza.

– ¡Es broma, es broma! – sólo cuando el pelinegro relajó su brazo, Clyde suspiró y agregó – Quiero que me lo digas para convencerme de que realmente está pasando – Nuevamente se formó un silencio – ¿Tienes miedo de que me vaya a reír de ti? No lo haré, lo prometo. Sé que es difícil para ti, así que no lo haré. Confía en mí, son sólo dos palabras.

– No puedo – gruñó Craig.

– No son _esas_ dos palabras.

El pelinegro persistió en su silencio. Habían llegado tan lejos, ¿por qué el repentino bloqueo? No era como si Clyde no entendiera de qué iba el cuento. Corrió el gorro de vuelta a su posición normal y miró con indecisión a su amigo.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó cuidadosamente el castaño, como si estuviera lidiando con un delicado pájaro.

El pelinegro se preguntó por qué la palabra "Sí" es tan breve. Debería ser más larga, más compleja, para que no pudieras pronunciarla en un fugaz instante, para que pudieras arrepentirte a medio camino.

– Sí – masculló sin ningún tinte en su voz.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Clyde comenzó a aplaudir mientras meneaba el cuello – Lo sabía – se levantó y comenzó a bailar en señal de victoria.

\- De todas maneras tienes que olvidarte de tu estúpida apuesta – Craig lo sujetó del brazo y lo empujó de vuelta al suelo – Esto no sale de aquí, ¿me oyes?

– Fuerte y claro, Romeo.

– En serio, imbécil. Ni una palabra, júralo.

– ¿No confías en mí?

– Confío en que es posible que lo digas sin darte cuenta. Por eso, júrame que serás cuidadoso. Si esto se llega a saber por ti voy a quemar tu colección de porno, clavaré la tapa de tu baño arriba y quemaré Taco Bell.

– Lo juro – contestó mortificado el castaño – Lo juro por mi vida – Caviló unos segundos más y agregó – Pero si realmente es serio, ¿crees que puedas reprimirlo?

– No me queda otra opción.

– ¡Pero te gusta en serio!... ¿o es del tipo de atracción que olvidas después de una paja?

– No, mierda. Pensé que habíamos quedado claros en eso… es del otro tipo… del tipo que te supera al punto que no puedes ni recordar lo que era no pensar en esa persona todo el puto día, y te preguntas cómo cresta sobrevivías en el pasado.

El castaño se tapó los ojos y mugió de emoción. De pronto se irguió angustiado, recordando las trabas que amenazaban la naciente relación. Casi podía palpar cómo el entusiasmo abandonaba su cuerpo.

– ¿Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar la ira de tu viejo?

– Eso creo.

– ¿Para romperle el corazón a tu mejor amigo?

– Definitivamente.

Clyde hizo una mueca y posó su mano sobre el corazón, dolido.

– ¿Y a Ruby?

Craig guardó silencio. Si había alguien que lo adoraba en este mundo era su hermana pequeña. Aunque con el tiempo la niña había desarrollado esa tendencia estoica y sarcástica de los Tucker, nunca dejó de tratar con cariño a su hermano. Él era su ídolo, una figura más paternal que su propio padre.

– No lo sé.


	4. Domingo

**– Domingo –**

Cuando volvió a su casa luego de la gran conversación, encontró todas las luces apagadas. Miró el reloj de la cocina y notó que ya era pasado media noche. Sobre la mesa del comedor halló un plato lleno de macarrones con queso. Probablemente su madre lo había dejado ahí, esperando encontrarlo con hambre.

Laura tenía una manera muy particular de expresarle su cariño. Lo conocía bien, entendía que su personalidad apática determinaba en gran medida su dificultad para expresarse a través del contacto físico o cualquier otro tipo de cursilería, por lo cual desde siempre le había comunicado su amor maternal a través de pequeños detalles, como lo era, en este caso, una merienda nocturna.

Pese a que aún se encontraba hastiado por el helado, se sentó a comer en la penumbra. En cuanto el primer bocado aterrizó en su lengua, un apetito voraz, que no sabía si provenía de su estómago o de su corazón, invadió su mente. Acabó rápidamente la cena, dejó la vajilla en el lavaplatos y abrió la llave de agua. Se empinó sobre el chorro y bebió del mismo como si estuviera en el parque, hasta que consideró que al menos una parte de su cuerpo estaba completa.

Su estómago, no su corazón.

Subió las escaleras a tientas, inflexible en su decisión de no prender ninguna luz ni realizar acto alguno que pudiera despertar a sus padres. Se encontraba frente al umbral de su habitación cuando recordó la llamada que su hermana le había hecho más temprano. Se preguntó si acaso valía la pena visitar a Ruby tan tarde en la noche.

Tras evaluarlo, determinó que se trataba de una situación extremadamente conveniente, en cuanto si estaba dormida, la despertaría sólo para saludar y luego se iría para "dejarla descansar"; evitándose la tan temida conversación sobre "qué mierda pasó durante el almuerzo". Además, cualquier misión secundaria que se interpusiera en su camino alejaba un poco la llamada que tenía que hacerle a Tweek, sobre la cual aún no tenía claro qué hacer.

Con todo lo anterior en mente, se dio media vuelta y posicionó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de Ruby. Respiró profundamente y lo giró. Aún en la opacidad de la noche, el rosado chicle con el cual estaban pintadas las paredes de su habitación resaltaba de forma escandalosa. Craig encontraba gracioso que sus padres hubiesen elegido ese color al momento de remodelar la pieza de la niña, pues develaba lo poco que la conocían. Ruby era femenina, pero a su manera. De una forma sofisticada y madura, que fácilmente se podía confundir con soberbia y apatía. La verdad todo en su atmósfera era muy peculiar, considerando que sólo tenía escasos 11 años.

El joven se sentó a un lado de la cama y acarició la cabeza de la niña, despertándola.

– Llegaste – balbuceó bostezando Ruby – pensaba que lo habías olvidado. Te iba a esperar, pero se hizo tarde y me dio sueño.

– No tienes que disculparte.

– No pretendo disculparme. Pudiste haberme avisado que demorarías – comentó fríamente mientras se acomodaba en su cama, incorporándose – el pobre Stripe habría muerto de hambre si no fuera por mí. Si hay alguien que tiene que disculparse eres tú.

Craig rio entre dientes ante la reacción de su hermana. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la niña, sin pelos en la lengua, rompió el hielo.

– ¿Eres gay? – inquirió de forma curiosa, sin develar prejuicio alguno en su tono.

El joven tosió incómodo, como si se hubiera atorado con la pregunta.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó con un tono afectado, más agudo que el usual.

– Te pregunto si eres gay – la niña se encogió de hombros y alzó una ceja.

– No – contestó gravemente Craig, como si se tratara de la respuesta más obvia del planeta – No, por supuesto que no.

Ruby examinó cada ángulo del rostro de su hermano con suspicacia. Luego suspiró.

– ¿Estás con Tweek?

– No – Craig objetó poco convencido. Una palabra. Sólo bastaba una palabra, y ya no sería el mismo a ojos de su hermana. Reconocerse gay era cruzar una frontera que impedía volver atrás. No estaba preparado para cruzarla.

La muchacha lo observó largamente. Su semblante se mantuvo escéptico hasta que de pronto comenzó a reír, primero suavemente, luego en una enérgica carcajada.

– Shhhh! – El joven posicionó desesperadamente el índice sobre sus labios – vas a despertar a los viejos.

– No creas, tienen el sueño muy pesado – la risa de la niña comenzó a apagarse lentamente – Mis papás duermen como tronco, y mi hermano – le apretó la nariz mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida – mi hermano no sabe mentir… ¿Cómo has sobrevivido hasta ahora?

Craig pensó en cuestionar lo anterior. Pensó en decirle que no tenía sentido preguntárselo porque no estaba mintiendo, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, claudicó antes de pelear la batalla. Estaba más claro que el agua que Ruby lo leía como a un libro abierto. Era demasiado perspicaz como para intentar burlarla a estas alturas del partido. Suspiró resignado y contestó.

– Nunca he tenido la necesidad de mentir.

– Hasta ahora – añadió con complicidad la niña. El pelinegro la observó impávido, y cuando Ruby asumió que no sería él quien reconociera sus problemas, continuó – Estás muy viejo como para que te enseñe a mentir, pero al menos eres más inteligente que papá. Podrás engañarlo fácilmente…

– Pero no quiero – la interrumpió el muchacho.

– ¿No quieres? – Ruby lo miró con sorpresa.

Craig se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

– Tal vez pueda convencer a papá de que esto no es lo peor del mundo.

– Y si tuvieras ruedas serías una camioneta – Ruby sacudió su cabellera con ímpetu – Seamos realistas. Nunca vas a convencer a papá de esto. Nunca. Jamás de los jamases.

De pronto la situación le parecía surrealista. Estaban conversando del asunto pese a que no se había atrevido a confirmar nada. Su hermana sabía perfectamente bien qué estaba ocurriendo dentro de él, y no consideraba necesaria una respuesta cierta o una confesión impactante, sobre las cuales se consideraba absolutamente incapaz. Ruby simplemente lo entendía, leía con experticia esa pequeña historia que cuentan sus ojos aun cuando su boca se mantenía cerrada. Era de los detalles que más amaba de su relación con ella.

– ¿Hace cuánto están juntos?

– No estamos juntos – la niña hizo una mueca irónica, ante lo cual Craig continuó – Tan solo nos besamos. Recién ayer.

– No intentes bajarle el perfil a eso. Considerando lo incompetente que eres en estos asuntos, un beso para ti equivale a que una persona normal…

El pelinegro se tapó fuertemente los oídos y comenzó a tararear. No quería escuchar a su hermana decir ningún tipo de obscenidad. La niña sujetó las manos del joven entre las suyas, obligándolo a escuchar.

– Craig, tal vez solo fue un beso. Tal vez no lo han conversado, ni menos formalizado. Pero ustedes y yo sabemos bien que lo que está pasando es importante.

– No deberías hablar en plural sobre nosotros… Mierda – maldijo cuando reparó en que él también utilizó un pronombre múltiple – No hay un nosotros.

Ruby profirió un quejido de frustración. Luego cerró sus ojos y contó hasta diez. Fijó su vista en Craig, de una forma tan penetrante que el joven se sintió desnudo, emplazado a revelar la verdad de su corazón.

– No hay un nosotros, pero podría haberlo. Y qué puedo decir, el solo hecho de que exista esa posibilidad me pone feliz – confesó cabizbajo – y no quiero cagarlas. No quiero arruinarlo.

– No tienes por qué arruinarlo.

– Pero a la vez no siento que valga la pena sacrificarlo todo por algo que recién comenzamos ayer, y de lo cual sólo tengo una leve sospecha que podría disfrutarlo. Siendo racional, no lo vale

– No tienes por qué sacrificarlo todo. Puedes quedarte en South Park. Tienes que quedarte en South Park.

– Ruby… esto no tiene sentido. No lo entenderías. Nadie lo entendería. Y no puedo explicártelo porque ni siquiera he podido explicármelo a mí mismo.

– Pero sí lo entiendo. Sientes que si mantienes una relación en la clandestinidad, ensuciarías lo que sientes por Tweek – La niña sujetó una de las manos de su hermano entre las suyas – Es muy tierno de tu parte, pero debes ser más práctico. Si te encierran en Virginia dejarías de verlo, y quién sabe si lo que sienten es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la distancia. Te quedarías sin pan ni pedazo.

El joven la miró deslumbrado.

– Supongo que vas a estudiar psicología, ¿no?

– Psiquiatría. Para analizar problemas aburridos tengo a mi hermano – se jactó sarcástica.

Craig torció una sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían tristes.

– Irse no es una opción, ¿estamos? – la niña reacomodó el chullo del pelinegro, que estaba caído hacia atrás – no me puedes dejar aquí sola, ¿lo prometes?

– Lo prometo – reaseguró de forma lóbrega.

– Y no creas que no sé que con lo obtuso que eres, tu otra opción es el celibato – el rostro del joven se descompuso. _"¿Qué diablos come que adivina?"._ La niña esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y prosiguió – Lo que realmente me parece tan Craig. Seguramente crees que podrás reprimirlo, pero ya convenimos en que esto es importante, e independiente de cuántas veces te lo repitas, no fue un simple beso. Primero, porque en tu caso ya es raro que te guste alguien… imagínate lo raro que es que además lo hayas besado. Segundo, porque para que alguien como tú haga algo tan _fuera de lo común_ – la niña hizo un gesto de énfasis, añadiendo comillas – como lo es tener una relación homosexual, es porque realmente siente algo fuerte.

– Puaj, Ruby! – Craig masculló repelido – no lo digas así, lo haces sonar muy marica – La niña giró sus ojos hacia arriba con fastidio.

– El punto es que no estás por sobre estas cosas. No creas que puedes reprimirlo.

– Tú y Clyde… no lo entiendo. Hace menos de un día se quejaban de mi inexistente vida amorosa y me llamaban aburrido, robot, mueble, etc. Ahora actúan como si fuera un fauno, incapaz de resistirme ante la tentación – Ruby hizo atisbo de contestar, a lo que Craig reaccionó alzando su palma en el aire en señal de no interrumpir – Y no, no me iré de South Park. Ambos me lo pidieron, y te lo prometí. Y si creen que soy capaz de denigrar a Tweek de esa forma, tratándolo como si tuviera que sentir vergüenza de él, entonces no me conocen. No lo haré. Mi única opción es cortar esto mientras aún puedo. Mientras aún no me atrapa completamente.

Dicho lo anterior, se levantó, desordenó el pelo de la colorina y torció una sonrisa poco sincera. La niña seguía atónita. Antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, y de espaldas a su oyente, agregó:

– De todas maneras no se supone que el primer amor sea así. Clandestino – se rascó la nuca y agregó – Tweek se merece algo mejor. Nos haré un favor a ambos.

Una vez en su habitación, sacó su celular. Observó largamente el contacto sin decidirse a discar el número.

En cuanto posicionó el pulgar sobre el teclado, todo el contenido de su estómago se revolvió. Se levantó nauseabundo y se dirigió con premura al baño, donde vomitó una mezcla extraña de macarrones azules. Sintiéndose mucho más ligero y aliviado, volvió a su pieza, esta vez dispuesto a enfrentar sus demonios.

Como premio de consuelo, y preparándose para lo peor, sacó a Stripe de su jaula, se echó en su cama y lo situó sobre su estómago. El animal comenzó a escarbar cariñosamente su vientre, en señal de saludo.

El muchacho volvió a escudriñar la pantalla de su celular. Ahora o nunca.

* * *

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba todo en este momento, pero en particular odiaba tener que esperar esa llamada. El día había transcurrido lentamente, demasiado lento si le preguntan a él.

Albergando la ilógica esperanza de acelerar el tiempo, había tomado nueve americanos con hielo. Cinco más que de costumbre. Gracias a eso, su intestino estaba casi tan irritado como él y su bruxismo peor que nunca.

Había intentado jugar minecraft, pero estaba tan ansioso que había arruinado un anfiteatro que llevaba semanas construyendo. Consciente de que no podía pensar con claridad, se resignó a recolectar materiales, pero desistió en cuanto razonó que se trataba de una actividad tan autómata que no conseguía distraer su mente ni en lo más mínimo.

También había recurrido a la meditación, fracasando miserablemente en el intento. El prado verde, las flores amarillas y el cielo azul no eran el problema. El lago plateado, por otro lado, le parecía demasiado profundo, oscuro y calmo. Le traía demasiados recuerdos. A nivel consciente, evitó la reminiscencia a través del bloqueo mental, pero a nivel inconsciente, una pupila se perfiló en medio del lago. De pronto el lago disminuía en un iris. De pronto el iris se ubicaba dentro de la esclerótica, y se apagaba en un parpadeo. Un parpadeo del pelinegro que estaba muy, muy enojado con él, despertándolo en un sobresalto del trance.

Nada en la tele lo animaba, nada en el computador y nada en la radio. Si no era su llamada, no valía la pena.

Revisó por enésima vez que la señal de su celular estaba en orden, que tenía batería suficiente y que la NSA no había clonado su número para vigilarlo. Incluso llamó a la compañía telefónica, no una, sino tres veces, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas paranoicas al respecto.

Pensó un par de millares de veces en llamarlo. Siempre lo detuvo la teoría de que lo interrumpiría haciendo algo importante y su enojo se agudizaría aún más.

Pensó otro millar de veces en textearlo, pero en cuanto abría la aplicación, lo abofeteaba el recuerdo de haberle enviado cinco mensajes de texto en la mañana, ninguno con respuesta y todos leídos.

A las una de la mañana, asumió que su llamada tal vez no llegaría. Orgulloso como era, resolvió mandarlo todo a la mierda. Apagó las luces de su habitación y se echó en su cama.

Quería dormir. No quería seguir esperando, pues ya llevaba en eso más de 12 horas y se sentía jodidamente ridículo. Revisó por última vez su celular y lo dejó en su velador. No lo apagó ni lo puso en modo avión, resguardando el último grano de esperanza que le quedaba.

A las dos de la mañana, concluyó que era inútil luchar contra el impulso de mantener los ojos abiertos. Se rindió al insomnio, observando de forma depresiva y maniática el cielo de su habitación. Contó cada mancha, estudió cada fisura e inventó miles de excusas para no fijar su vista en el teléfono.

No estaba bien. Podría haber construido las pirámides de Giza solo con la fuerza de voluntad que le tomaba resistir la tentación de llamarlo. Nada debería molestar a una persona a ese punto. Nada debería ser tan importante.

Contra toda expectativa, la oscuridad de su habitación se desvaneció en un destello que nacía en el velador. Estiró su mano con rapidez y sujetó el celular.

" _Aun despierto"._

No necesitaba ver el remitente. Solo una persona de entre todos sus contactos escribía ese tipo de mensajes de texto: sin exclamaciones, interrogaciones, emoticones, o cualquier otro signo que demostrara emoción. Su corazón dio un vuelco y una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

" _Sí -.-_ _"_ , contestó rápidamente, mientras sentía cómo su pulso aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Craig Tucker está escribiendo un mensaje… nunca había escuchado una frase más poética en su vida, tan perfecta, tan hermosa.

" _Puedo llamar"._

Contestó con un simple ícono de pulgar arriba, respiró profundo y sintió como su felicidad era reemplazada bruscamente por nerviosismo. Fue como un viaje en el tiempo al 4° grado, cuando era incapaz de frenar sus tics, espasmos, gritos y temblores. No es que ya no sintiera el impulso, pero al menos había aprendido a controlarlo. Ahora bien, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, todas esas mañas volvían con fuerza. Hoy era un gran ejemplo de ello. Craig era un gran ejemplo de ello.

Cuando escuchó los primeros acordes de Lithium, la melodía que había asignado como tono a las llamadas entrantes, se sobresaltó violentamente. Su celular, que hasta ahora había sujetado sobre él con los brazos completamente estirados, cayó sobre su rostro ante la sacudida.

Su nariz debió haber contestado la llamada, porque mientras se quejaba con los ojos llorosos, escuchó la voz de Craig, casi imperceptible.

"Aló?…"

Cogió el aparato nuevamente y lo pegó a su oreja.

– ¡Craig, al fin! me estaba volviendo loco, lo prometo – su voz se escuchó algo gangosa, pues se estaba sobando el puente de la nariz.

– ¿Estás bien? tu voz…

– ¡Ngh! sí, no es nada – aseguró interrumpiéndolo – pensé que te habías olvidado de la llamada.

– Te prometí que llamaría. Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

– Y ese es uno de los detalles que más me gustan de ti – contestó sonriendo. Repentinamente se puso muy serio. Recordó que estaba en arenas movedizas. Tal vez no debería ser tan abierto respecto a ciertos temas, sobre todo en relación a aquello que no habían conversado. Todo lo que había pasado mientras estaban drogados necesitaba ser ratificado so pena de nulidad. Pero antes de analizar temas tan complejos, debía partir por lo principal – ¿Estás enojado?

– No.

– ¿No no? ¿o no tal vez? ¿o no un poco? ¡AGH! ¡Tienes que ser más claro!

– No hay nada más claro que un no a secas.

– Un no a secas no es claro, Craig. Especialmente considerando lo cortante que fuiste en la tarde. Es como decir sí mientras niegas con la cabeza o un no cuando asientes y… ¡Diablos! Tú entiendes a qué me refiero.

– No estoy enojado.

– Eso es más claro. Un poco más claro. Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué no querías que fuera a tu casa?

– … simplemente no quería.

– ¿n-no querías?

– No.

– Nuevamente el no a secas, hombre. Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo, un no a secas es como…

– Tweek, para. No va a funcionar – lo interrumpió.

– ¿Ni siquiera lo cambiarías por un "nope"?

– No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Su voz se escuchaba tan lejana que Tweek aguzó los ojos en un ilógico intento para avistar el sonido.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido con un hilo de voz.

– Nosotros. No va a funcionar.

Sabía perfectamente qué estaba pasando. Lo había ensayado incontables veces en su mente durante el transcurso del día. Se había repetido como si fuera un mantra religioso que si Craig se arrepentía, no iba a intentar convencerlo de nada. Iba a fingir que a él tampoco le había gustado, que también se arrepentía e iba a jurar guardar silencio sobre el tema y continuar la amistad como si nada nunca hubiera ocurrido. Sin embargo, ahora que no se trataba de una situación hipotética, sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría. No lo entendía, y no lo estaba procesando bien.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó herido, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por no seguir su propio plan.

– No soy gay, tú tampoco. Nos confundimos por los rumores.

Tweek hizo un sonido irónico con su garganta de forma tan histriónica que se atoró. Una vez que recuperó el aliento espetó.

– Te equivocas. Sí soy gay. Y en lo que a mí respecta, tú también lo eras ayer – Quería parar. Realmente quería parar su verborrea y asumir con elegancia que Craig no quería lo mismo que él, o que era muy cobarde para reconocerlo. Pero no había caso; ya había empezado y no se callaría hasta terminar. De todas maneras el amor no sigue un plan – ¿Qué es lo que repentinamente cambió, Craig?

– Nada. Ayer estábamos drogados, por eso…

– ¡Ngh! No vengas con esas excusas de mierda. Estábamos volados, pero no para tanto. No como para hacer algo contra nuestra voluntad… ¿cuál es tú problema? ¿de pronto te arrepentiste?

– …

Estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Y lo que más le molestaba era el tono indiferente de Craig. Aunque la verdad eso era de esperar. Pensándolo bien, lo que más le molestaba era saber que solo a él le molestaba esto. Que solo él había dado su primer beso sintiendo algo. Que mientras él había pasado el resto del día soñando despierto sobre eso, el otro lo había pasado culpando a lo fumado.

Estaba enojado, pero por sobre todas las cosas, estaba triste. Inmensamente triste, porque sólo él quería pelear, sólo él quería discutirlo, mientras el otro se refugiaba en un silencio hiriente e incierto.

– ¿Sabes qué, Craig?... Significó algo para mí. Y saber que para ti sólo fue un desliz es decepcionante. Estaba totalmente equivocado respecto a ti. Pero a la mierda, ya no quiero hablar de esto – su voz se comenzó a quebrar, y realmente no quería que lo escuchara llorar; por nada del mundo. No le daría la satisfacción de quebrar su corazón – Tan solo ten un poco de respeto y mantente lejos de mí. En serio.

Sin esperar respuesta, cortó el teléfono y lo arrojó en un fuerte estrépito al basurero. Pasó ambas manos de manera frenética por su cabellera desordenada y gritó a todo pulmón, sin importarle quién lo escuchara ni qué tan tarde fuera. Nada importaba.

Se mantuvo petrificado en esa posición hasta que comenzó a escuchar los pasos de sus padres, corriendo desesperados por el pasillo. No les abrió la puerta ni contestó ninguna de sus inquietudes. Sólo cuando finalmente lo dejaron en paz, se permitió librar una lágrima. El tenue líquido recorrió cálidamente su mejilla izquierda, sin ningún tipo de mueca o sollozo en su semblante.

Lloró en total silencio, temiendo que al menor movimiento su trizado corazón se quebraría en miles de pedazos, acabando de esa manera con su patética existencia.

De súbito, y en un ademán decidido, secó su rostro con la manga de su camisa de franela. Sacó su ipod del bolsillo y deliberó unos minutos sobre qué escucharía.

Aunque realmente lo tentó Sigur Ros y Radiohead, había resuelto que no escucharía nada triste. No iba a permitir que la decepción de su primer amor lo arrastrara a la miseria y la depresión. Se puso los audífonos y subió el volumen al máximo. Eligió Nirvana, y mandó todo al carajo hasta que su mente se apagó.

 _*I like it - I'm not gonna crack_

 _I miss you - I'm not gonna crack_

 _I love you - I'm not gonna crack_

 _I killed you - I'm not gonna crack*_

\- Nirvana, "Lithium".


	5. Exámenes

_N/A: Este capítulo es un conjunto de hechos ocurridos durante las tres semanas posteriores a "Domingo". Lea con calma y no se maree :)_

* * *

 **– Exámenes –**

 **Semana 1.**

 **Lunes.**

Cuatro relojes despertadores sonaron al unísono. Tweek silenció de un manotazo el primero. Se levantó con los ojos cerrados y pateó el segundo, escondido entre un lote de zapatillas. Se abofeteó antes de agacharse para recoger el tercero, ubicado justo debajo del escritorio. Para el momento en que se acercó al cuarto, colgado sobre la puerta de su habitación, sus ojos ojerosos ya estaban completamente abiertos.

Cómo odiaba los lunes. Cómo odiaba el sonido de la alarma.

No es que fuera dormilón, más bien todo lo contrario. Debido a su insomnio, le costaba un mundo conciliar el sueño, pero una vez que lo lograba, generalmente a eso de las cinco de la mañana, dormía como tronco por lo menos cuatro horas. Tenía el sueño tan pesado que a veces lograba ignorar a sus cuatro despertadores del todo.

Pero hoy no podía permitirse cinco minutos más, sobre todo porque esos cinco minutos siempre eran más que cinco minutos, y hoy definitivamente no podía llegar tarde.

Primero, porque antes de ir a la escuela tenía que pasar por la cafetería para retirar el primer caramel macchiato de los que le debía a Cartman. Segundo, porque tenía que elegir un nuevo puesto para sentarse, preferentemente fuera del rango visual de Craig mierdoso Tucker. Tercero, porque quedaban solo tres semanas para el término del primer semestre, y Mackey le advirtió que un solo atraso más en su registro implicaba quedar condicional.

Y es que considerando la hora a la que caía rendido, apenas lograba llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Ya casi era parte de su sello personal llegar tarde a clases. Además, siempre encontraba algo que lo distrajera en el camino, ya fuera su loro tarareando un tango mientras meneaba sus plumas traseras, las catastróficas noticias matutinas o tener que tomar otra ruta porque alguien sospechoso lo seguía.

Pero hoy no. Hoy tenía que llegar temprano a toda costa.

Se cambió de ropa en un tris y se dirigió al baño. Lavó sus dientes mientras se peinaba, escupió la espuma y se observó minuciosamente. Apretó un par de granos, desordenó su cabello y se palmoteó las mejillas para bajar la hinchazón. Volvió a su habitación para sacar su mochila cuando una raposa voz lo interrumpió.

– ¡Cómo lo saben, cómo lo saben! ¡Complot!

Suspiró, sacó alpiste de la gaveta y abrió la jaula de su loro para alimentarlo. El pájaro salió disparado mientras chillaba.

– ¡Craig! ¡Craig!

Tweek se puso rojo, no sabía si de vergüenza o furia, y comenzó a perseguir al animal, que lo evitaba ágilmente ante cada tentativa.

– ¡Craig, mucha presión!

No tenía tiempo para eso. Quería mucho a su loro, pero el desgraciado siempre encontraba el modo de sacarlo de quicio. Además sospechaba que sus padres se lo habían regalado para que se encargara de transmitir los secretos que revelaba cuando hablaba dormido.

– Así, Craig ¡Oh Sí! suave, profundo.

Tweek se vio impulsado en el aire como si dicha frase hubiera sido una inyección de adrenalina directa al corazón. Saltó alto y capturó al loro de un zarpazo, lo metió en su jaula y la cerró con fuerza. Miró su reloj con miedo. Había desperdiciado quince minutos.

" _Puta madre. Nunca lo lograré a tiempo"._

Cruzó su bolso sobre los hombros, sacó las llaves y cerró la puerta tras sí. Había caminado dos cuadras cuando un flashback de él, lavándose las manos sin cerrar la llave del agua, acosó su mente.

No había cerrado la llave… ¿o sí?. Francamente no podía recordarlo. Tenía que volver. Corría el riesgo de inundar su casa, la cuadra, South Park y el planeta entero.

Luego de fallar varias veces antes de dar con la llave en el picaporte, se precipitó a las escaleras, subió al baño y encontró la llave cerrada. Maldijo su paranoia y se encaminó nuevamente a la cafetería.

Sus padres siempre salían temprano de casa; tenían que estar de madrugada en la cafetería pues entre las 7 y las 9 de la mañana muchos clientes iban por su café matutino. Era primera vez que él pasaba por ahí tan temprano, por lo que rogó al cielo que no le hicieran muchas preguntas.

– Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? – la voz de su madre, suave y parsimoniosa, se elevó con sorpresa.

– Hola, mamá. ¿Me puedes hacer un café? – la mujer lo observó sospechosamente desde la caja.

– ¿Por qué no te lo preparaste en la casa, como siempre?

– Necesito uno especial, un caramel macchiato – contestó nervioso mientras repiqueteaba la mesa con sus dedos.

– ¿Caramel Macchiato? Pero a ti no te gustan los dulces, calabacita.

" _Déjaselo a mis jodidos padres para que me pregunten cada pequeño detalle de mi vida, sobre todo cuando estoy corto de tiempo"._

– No es para mí, perdí una apuesta.

– ¿Una apuesta? ¿de qué iba, cielito?

– ¡Agh! ¡Mamá, por favor! ¡Necesito llegar dentro de este año al colegio!

– De acuerdo, pero tienes que contarme qué pasó después, cariño. Sabes que no me gustan los secretos.

Tweek rodó sus ojos antes de asentir apáticamente.

– Cielo, le puedes preparar un caramel macchiato a Tweek – la Sra. Tweak se dirigió casi en un susurro a su marido, quien estaba de barista en la mesa aledaña.

– Por supuesto, Cielo.

Su padre comenzó a preparar lentamente la bebida. Pesó los granos, los olió, los molió y los analizó largamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Tweek comenzó a jugar con el cuello de su camisa mientras observaba ansiosamente el reloj. No quería apurar a su padre. Solo bastaba que dijera una palabra, una sola, para dar pie a sus eternas chácharas sin sentido.

El hombre comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes en la cafetera, pero no la iniciaba. Se quedó observando meditabundo el contenido, como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba haciendo.

– Papá, lo necesito rápido – urgió Tweek, arrepintiéndose al mismo momento que hablaba.

– Hijo, no está bien que vayas apurado por la vida. Amor y paciencia son dos de los grandes ingredientes de la transformación humana. Como una mariposa, si la persigues nunca la tendrás, pero si la encuentras verdaderamente en ti, ella se reflejará en…

– Papá, las metáforas – masculló irritado y tembloroso el rubio.

– Oh, sí. Bueno – Richard activó la cafetera, esperó que decantara el brebaje y lo vertió en un vaso de cartón. Agregó crema, caramelo y lo cerró – ¿Sabes, hijo? Hay algo muy curioso que sucede con el bambú japonés y que lo transforma en no apto para impacientes. Siembras la semilla, la abonas y te ocupas de regarla constantemente. Durante los primeros meses no sucede nada apreciable…

– ¡Ngh! Realmente no tengo tiempo – Tweek le arrebató el vaso – ¡Gracias! – espetó mientras abandonaba la cafetería aceleradamente.

* * *

Miró el reloj antes de entrar a la sala. Lo había logrado. No había llegado lo suficientemente temprano como para encontrar el lugar vacío, pero sí lo necesario como para no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos.

Observó estratégicamente el lugar, evaluando qué puesto le otorgaría el mejor camuflaje para no cruzar miradas con Craig durante la clase. De pronto sintió cómo un brazo cruzaba sus hombros, se giró y casi chocó con el rostro de Kenny McCormick.

– ¿Tan temprano por aquí? – le dijo éste con una mueca afectada.

Tweek lo empujó y se hizo a un lado.

– ¡AGH! Existe una cosa llamada espacio interpersonal, ¿sabías? – exclamó mientras temblaba.

– Relájate, Twinkle – Kenny revolvió el cabello de Tweek. Este apretó los dientes y refunfuñó algo ininteligible. No entendía por qué siempre le ponía apodos – ¿Estás perdido?

– ¿Ah?

– Siempre te sientas al lado opuesto de la sala.

– Ah, eso… Ngh, de hecho estoy en busca de un nuevo asiento.

– ¿Por qué? – Kenny ladeó su cabeza y frunció el ceño, como si Tweek hubiese dicho algo realmente preocupante.

– Porque… porque sí – repuso incómodo el aludido.

Kenny lo escudriñó con sospecha, como si buscara más información en sus ojos. Al rato se encogió de hombros y asintió, como si entendiera qué estaba pasando.

– Te puedes sentar conmigo.

– ¿Y Cartman?

– Me importa un carajo. Además, tú me gustas mucho más – Kenny le apretó una mejilla cariñosamente.

– ¡Gah! ¡Sin tocar!

Tweek se sentó en el banco libre y fijó inconscientemente la vista en la puerta de entrada, como si esperara a alguien. De pronto, ratificando la calidad de su radar, Craig apareció bajo el umbral. El rubio se volteó inmediatamente hacia el pupitre del profesor, pero pudo apreciar por la comisura de sus ojos que el pelinegro se detuvo a medio camino y lo observó un rato. Sintió como sus mejillas se encendieron y su pierna derecha comenzó a vibrar involuntariamente.

Temiendo un ataque de pánico, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y le rogó telepáticamente a Craig que no se le acercara.

– ¿Se pelearon? – Kenny interrumpió su concentración con una puntada sobre su mejilla.

– ¡N–no!... o sea, ¿quiénes?

El ojiazul lo observó con una sonrisa socarrona y alzó sus cejas con ternura.

– Twinkle, twinkle, Little star – canturreó – eres transparente como el agua.

Tweek estiró el cuello de su camisa y se sacudió un poco. No sabía qué responder. Se llevaba bien con Kenny, pero no lo suficientemente bien como para contarle sus problemas. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer si lo descubría? ¿y cómo diablos lo descubrió? ¿es que acaso podía leer su mente?

Kenny entrecerró sus ojos, como si nuevamente adivinara los pensamientos de Tweek. Luego silbó, quebrando la tensión del momento.

– Lo que sea, Tweekers. Lo que sea. Puedes contar conmigo en esto.

– ¿Tweek? ¿Y Cartman? – preguntó Stan mientras se sentaba en su silla, tras ellos.

Tweek se sobresaltó, no se había percatado de su llegada.

– No me quiero sentar más con él. Es un perdedor – Kenny contestó seriamente.

– Ya era hora – Kyle se sentó al lado de Stan.

Como si lo anterior fuera pan de cada día, los muchachos pasaron por alto el tema y se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el último capítulo de Game of Thrones. Tweek se sintió aliviado. No hicieron preguntas, y realmente necesitaba que no le hicieran preguntas.

– ¿Qué carajo? – Un grito se escuchó desde el fondo de la sala, y Cartman se acercó a zancadas hacia ellos – Quítate de mi puesto, marica.

El aludido se limitó a entregarle el café, que el gordo aceptó gustoso. Lo revisó, comprobó que cumplía con sus estándares, y lo bebió de un sorbo, olvidando por unos segundos lo enojado que estaba por encontrar su asiento ocupado.

– Buena mierda, Tweek. Buena mierda – Le dio un pulgar arriba – ahora por favor quítate de mi puesto.

– Ese es su puesto ahora, culón – intervino Kyle.

– No, judío retardado. Este es mi puesto, siempre me siento ahí.

– No hagas drama, Cartman. Puedes sentarte con Butters – repuso conciliador Stan.

Los cuatro amigos se sumergieron en una larga e infructuosa discusión que concluyó con el característico "jódanse chicos, me voy" de Cartman, quien finalmente accedió a sentarse al lado de un muy contento Butters.

Tweek suspiró aliviado, hasta que un hormigueo incómodo comenzó a molestarlo.

¿Alguna vez has sentido cómo miles de ojos recorren tu cuerpo, aunque no estés realmente atento al resto? Él lo sentía constantemente. Por regla general, dicha sensación era producto de su paranoia; pero hoy estaba seguro que pasaba en serio. Al menos Bebe lo miró un buen rato antes de voltearse. Sus amigas también. Las asiáticas, todos.

¿Qué acaso no podía sentarse lejos de Craig?

* * *

– No contestaste mis llamadas durante todo el domingo – Clyde soltó mientras hacía un puchero. Arrojó su bolso en el respaldo de la silla y tomó asiento al lado de Craig, quien se limitó a mirarlo en silencio – ¿Tomaste la decisión?

– Sí.

– ¿Y?

– Terminamos – contestó impasible el pelinegro.

Clyde hizo una mueca de dolor.

– ¿Cómo se lo tomo?

Craig señalizó con su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la sala, donde se sentaba el grupo rival. El castaño estiró el cuello y abrió los ojos como platos cuando se percató de la situación.

– ¿Qué mierda le dijiste para que se fuera? – murmuró pálido – ¡No tienes tacto, cabrón! ¡Tienes que disculparte!

– No le dije absolutamente nada terrible – susurró el pelinegro – y no hablemos de esto aquí.

– ¿De qué? – preguntó Token mientras tomaba asiento delante de ellos.

Clyde pegó un salto nada sutil y tartamudeo una excusa incomprensible. El moreno lo miró sin esconder su desconcierto, luego repasó la sala y paró al ver a Tweek sentado con el grupo de Stan.

– ¿Qué hace Tweek con ellos de todas las personas?

– No es como si estuviera obligado a sentarse con nosotros – repuso Craig, intentando sonar casual. Clyde tiritaba de forma indiscreta.

 _"En qué puto momento decidí contarle a Clyde"_ , se lamentó. Casi podía escuchar el tic–tac de la bomba que amenazaba con explotar dentro del castaño.

Token los observó con suspicacia. Iba a indagar en el asunto cuando de pronto sonó la campana.

– Salvados por la campana – Susurró fuertemente Clyde, lo que claramente fue escuchado por Token. Craig suspiró frustrado y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Almuerzo.**

– OK, cuéntenme qué mierda está pasando – espetó Token mientras arrojaba su bandeja a la mesa.

Craig y Clyde se miraron atónitos. Token nunca, nunca maldecía. Jamás.

– ¿Q–qué dices? No pasa n-nada – Clyde esbozó la sonrisa más falsa de la historia.

– No insulten mi inteligencia. ¿Por qué Tweek nos ha evitado toda la mañana? ¿Por qué está almorzando con los idiotas?

Craig aclaró su garganta para responder, pero el moreno lo interrumpió.

– Y no me vengan con esa mierda de que se puede sentar donde quiera. Hay una regla no escrita de que no te puedes sentar donde quieras, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sobre todo a estas alturas del año.

Los muchachos se miraron nuevamente. Otro garabato había escapado de la boca de la persona más correcta de la escuela.

– ¡ES MUCHA PRESIÓN! – Clyde se sujetó el cabello mientras sonaba exactamente igual a Tweek. Craig le dio con un codo en las costillas – ¡OUCH! ¡BASTA DE SECRETOS! ¡SOMOS UNA FAMILIA, ESTO NO DEBERÍA PASAR!

El pelinegro se sujetó la frente con frustración. La bomba había explotado.

– Nunca más, nunca más te voy a confiar nada, imbécil – masculló al suelo mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Luego dirigió su vista hacia Token – ¿puedo confiar en que, a diferencia de este pendejo de mierda, puedes guardar un secreto?

El moreno asintió gravemente en silencio.

– El viernes, Tweek y yo… – una vez más, las palabras obstruían su garganta, tornándose imposible explicar lo ocurrido. Miró a Token de forma empática e hizo un mohín ilustrativo con los labios. El aludido ladeó su cabeza confundido.

– El viernes se besaron y fueron felices hasta que Tucker le dijo a Tweak que no podían tener nada juntos y le rompió el corazón – contestó raudo Clyde, arrastrando las palabras como si se tratara de un trabalenguas. Craig se acostó en la mesa frustrado. Token exhaló incrédulo.

– ¿Por qué terminaron?

– ¿No te sorprende que nos hayamos… ya sabes? – el pelinegro levantó su cabeza para revelar una expresión de desconcierto.

– Francamente no pensé que te atreverías a hacer algo fuera de la regla, pero ahora que me cuentan que pasó no me sorprende. Al menos en este caso en concreto, no es tan descabellado.

– La tensión sexual, ¿no? – añadió asintiendo con picardía Clyde.

– Por eso, lo que realmente me sorprende es que hayan terminado tan rápido.

– Su familia estaba en contra, igual que en Romeo y Julieta – Clyde hizo un gesto dramático mientras hablaba, como si estuviera actuando en el teatro.

– ¿Y por qué se enojó contigo? No es tu culpa que tu papá sea un idiota.

– No metí a mi viejo en el asunto. Le dije que no soy gay.

– ¿Por qué? – Token pestañeó profusamente.

– No quiero que se frustre por algo que no puede cambiar. No quiero que cargue con ese peso – musitó el pelinegro.

– Oh – Token se rascó la barbilla mientras miraba el vacío – Qué desastre.

– Y por favor no hablemos más de este asunto. Token, confío en que no actuarás como este comemierda y sabrás guardar el secreto – Craig concluyó con rencor. El moreno asintió seriamente.

– No seas tan duro, hermano. ¡Entre nosotros tres es diferente! Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie más – se defendió herido Clyde.

– Ya lo habías jurado. Hasta por Taco Bell, hijo de puta.

– Pero ahora es en serio… ¡Pongo a Dios como testigo! – Craig rodó los ojos y le mostró el dedo del medio.

Comieron en silencio unos minutos. Sin Tweek ni Jimmy (ocupado en labores periodísticas) la mesa de almuerzo del grupo parecía tan desolada y silenciosa como el desierto de Atacama.

– ¿Qué haremos para los exámenes? Necesito lecciones en matemáticas, física – Clyde miró a Craig mientras pronunciaba dichas materias, luego se giró a Token – y en Lenguaje e Historia.

– Básicamente estás arrastrándote en todo – repuso fríamente Craig.

– Básicamente, sí.

– Podemos juntarnos en mi casa después de clases – propuso el siempre comprensivo Token.

– Yo estoy amarrado con Bebe. Creo que la tutoraré Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Podría ir Martes y Jueves.

– ¡Perfecto! Oh, cómo amo a mis cerebritos – Clyde sujetó sus manos con emoción.

– ¿Y Tweek? Creo que también está al filo. ¿Lo invitamos? – Token preguntó en plural, pero su lenguaje corporal indicaba que la pregunta sólo iba dirigida a Craig. Este último se encogió de hombros y asintió casualmente.

* * *

 **Biblioteca, después de clases.**

– ¿Me estás poniendo atención?

La mirada de Bebe subió desde la boca del pelinegro hacia sus ojos.

– Sí.

– Repite lo que dije.

– No estaba escuchando – reconoció suspirando. ¿Cómo diablos esperaban que subiera su promedio con un tutor tan guapo?

Craig se revolvió el pelo mientras gruñía frustrado.

– De nuevo. Para resolver esta ecuación tienes que partir… – mientras el pelinegro resolvía el ejercicio en la pizarra blanca, su voz se difuminaba en los oídos de Bebe. Su propuesta había quedado sin respuesta y Tweek se había sentado con el grupo de Stan. ¿Habían terminado? ¿o había sido su imaginación todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana?

La clase terminó luego de largas horas de tortura. Craig descubrió, para su sorpresa, que Bebe no era tan estúpida como él creía, pues habían resuelto un par de ejercicios más que los presupuestados.

El sol ya se había puesto y estaban saliendo de la Biblioteca cuando lo vio. Adentro de su auto, espiando, estaba su padre. El pelinegro recordó no haberle avisado a su familia que tendría las tardes ocupadas. ¿Creería que lo encontraría con Tweek? ¿Quería pillarlo _in fraganti_? Fingió no haberlo visto, desencadenó su bicicleta y caminó con la rubia hasta el punto en que sus caminos se desviaban.

* * *

 **Martes.**

– ¡YO ADELANTE! – gritó Clyde mientras se dirigía corriendo al auto de Token.

– No jodas – Craig lo empujó y se posicionó frente a la puerta el copiloto – tienes que hacer mérito para que perdone tu indiscreción – añadió monótono.

– Sí, su real majestad – repuso genuinamente penitente el castaño.

Token encendió el motor del auto y les hizo una seña para que entraran de una buena vez al vehículo.

Una vez dentro, Craig se atrevió a preguntar lo que había simulado olvidar durante todo el día.

– ¿Y Tweek? – soltó casualmente mientras miraba un punto indeterminado en el cielo.

– No viene – Token comenzó a girar el manubrio para retroceder – dijo que tiene turno en la cafetería.

– ¡Mentira! Los martes y jueves los tiene libres – Clyde, sentado al medio en la parte trasera, se acercó tanto a ellos que parecía estar sentado en primera fila.

– Lo mismo le dije. Me respondió que realmente no le importa arreglar su promedio, que mientras pase está bien – añadió contrariado Token.

Craig exhaló frustrado. ¿Bien? ¿Es que acaso ese pendejo no imagina lo importante que es entrar a la Universidad e irse de South Park? ¿Nunca se ha planteado la posibilidad de vivir en otra ciudad, más progresista, donde tal vez podrían tener algo tranquilos?

 _"Tengo que hacerlo entrar en razón"._

* * *

 **Miércoles.**

Sacar cosas del casillero era la parte más riesgosa del día. Entre Tucker y Tweak sólo mediaban dos filas, haciendo la situación propicia para que alguno forzara una incómoda conversación.

Comenzó a inspeccionar los libros que tenía frente a él cuando por la comisura del ojo se percató de un chullo azul, aproximándose entre la multitud.

Craig era una de las personas más reconocibles de la escuela. Con tan solo 16 años medía 1.83; era el más alto de la clase y si seguía así era probable que fuera de los más altos del pueblo. Considerando que su padre era el actual campeón en esa materia, no resultaba nada novedoso deducir que en unos años más su hijo lo sobrepasaría.

Tweek, por otro lado, tenía una altura más bien promedio. No es que fuera particularmente bajo, pero al lado de Craig sí lo parecía. Al lado de Craig, todos se veían insignificantes.

El pelinegro abrió su casillero, a la izquierda del rubio, y lo observó largamente sin sacar nada. Al rato lo cerró y se giró hacia Tweek, el que fingió no percatarse. Disfrutó la sensación de que claramente Craig tenía algo que comunicarle, pero él no se lo haría fácil. Lo obligaría a hablar alto, a forzar su atención. La venganza es dulce.

– No te interesa arreglar tu promedio – declaró el pelinegro sin forma de pregunta.

– Nope – Tweek contestó mirando el interior de su casillero. Sacó un libro de biología y lo cerró.

– Por qué.

– Porque no veo utilidad alguna en ir a la Universidad – Tweek se encogió de hombros mientras reacomodaba cuadernos y libros en su bolso – heredaré la cafetería, no hay forma de que caiga en la miseria. ¿Para qué complicarse?

– Para tener idea de alguna mierda y dejar de ser un jodido ignorante – Craig espetó con más emoción de la que deseaba, a lo cual Tweek contestó con un temblor involuntario.

El rubio lo observó nervioso, intentando adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza. Más que enojado se veía… ¿desesperado?

Siempre había sido así, era imposible saber qué era lo que Craig pensaba o sentía. Aún con todos los años de amistad que los unían, le costaba un mundo interpretar su rostro.

– Patrañas. He conocido mucha gente que fue a la Universidad y es jodidamente ignorante y no tiene idea de mierda alguna – finalmente masculló el rubio, mirando al suelo mientras hablaba.

– ¿No quieres salir de aquí? – Tweek levantó la vista nuevamente. No contestó, simplemente miró a Craig con el entrecejo fruncido – La Universidad es la excusa perfecta. Hay ciudades más progresistas que ésta, ¿no te sientes encerrado acá? ¿no te da claustrofobia?

– ¡Ngh! ¡Y tú eres un bastardo con trastorno obsesivo compulsivo! – rabió Tweek, ignorando el sentido retórico de la pregunta del más alto.

Craig bajó la vista y soltó una inevitable risa que escondió tras un puño. _"Es tan adorable cuando se enoja"._

Tweek torció una sonrisa amarga. Se sentía tan bien hacerlo feliz. Culposamente bien. Después de todo, cuando realmente amas a alguien, nunca puedes odiarlo del todo, aún después de que te rompan el corazón.

– Hazme el favor y ven donde Token el jueves – Craig le dio cariñosamente con un puño en el hombro. Tweek se sacudió ante el contacto.

– Lo p-pensaré – balbuceó con timidez. Se despidió temblorosamente con la mano, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Luego se giró y caminó rápidamente sin dirección aparente. Necesitaba alejarse de él. No quería sentirse débil, y solo había bastado ese insignificante puño para que sus piernas se sintieran como jalea y su corazón como tambor.

 _"Es gracioso cómo el amor lo echa a perder todo"._

* * *

 **Jueves.**

– ¡YO ADELANTE! – gritó Clyde mientras se dirigía corriendo al auto de Token. Craig le hizo una zancadilla y lo adelantó.

– ¿Qué te dije sobre hacer méritos? – le dijo con sorna cuando el castaño comenzó a lloriquear.

– ¿Cuándo me vas a perdonar?

– ¿Perdonar por qué? – Tweek se acercó al auto con Token.

– ¡P-por nada! – Clyde mostró sus dientes en lo que parecía el intento de una sonrisa, pero su mueca sólo expresaba temor y nerviosismo – ¡Qué bueno que te hayas unido al club de estudio!

– El club de estudio en el que participo yo y, de vez en cuando, Craig, cuando se aburre de jugar Call of Duty con el flojo de Clyde – lo regañó Token.

Clyde se quejó y Tweek soltó una risa. Habían sido pocos días, pero vaya sí los había extrañado. Craig abrió la puerta del copiloto e invitó al rubio a sentarse.

– No es necesario – repuso éste avergonzado.

– Si vas adelante puedes poner toda la música que quieras – comentó tentadoramente el pelinegro. Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron. No bastaba más.

Cuando Craig se sentó atrás, Clyde lo miró con sospecha.

– ¿Usurpaste mi lugar para dárselo a Tweek? ¿estás de coña? – susurró a gritos.

– Necesitas trabajar en tus cuchicheos. Cada vez se escuchan más y más fuerte – contestó con frialdad el aludido.

Sin percatarse de la conversación, Tweek puso manos a la obra. Los últimos días había escuchado incesablemente el disco "Figure 8" de Elliott Smith. Había querido recomendárselo a Craig, pero su enojo lo había imposibilitado. No obstante, la situación actual era ideal para mostrarle qué se estaba perdiendo. Conectó su ipod al auto y le dio play.

A través del espejo lateral observó cómo el pelinegro movía la cabeza involuntariamente al ritmo de la música. Sabía que le gustaría. Suspiró en una mezcla de tristeza y satisfacción, preguntándose si llegaría el día en que dejaría de buscar su aprobación. No podía evitarlo. Craig le gustaba tanto que se quería golpear a sí mismo por idiota y masoquista.

Cuando comenzó _"I better be quiet now"_ sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo lateral. Tweek apartó nerviosamente la vista. Esperó unos segundos y, por curiosidad, volvió los ojos al espejo.

Craig lo miraba atentamente, sin disimulo.

No sabía si era la música melancólica o qué, pero realmente quería abrazarlo. Tweek era la única persona que le provocaba eso. Sus ojos grandes y ojerosos, su nariz puntiaguda, su sonrisa torcida. No había nadie tan lindo como él. Y no importaba cuánto intentara negarlo o suprimirlo; sabía que lo extrañaría por un largo tiempo. Sin importar qué tan fácil fuera distraerse, sin importar cuántas personas conociera, siempre iba a encontrar esa pequeña fracción de segundo en la cual pensaría en él. Siempre.

La sangre de Tweek hervía entre excitación y cólera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo así, embobado, como si no hubiera terminado con él el domingo pasado?. Quería decirle que era el más gay del mundo, que claramente estaba prendado de él, pero lamentablemente Token y Clyde también estaban en el auto. Pensó en miles de formas de darle a entender que estaba enojado, y la única lo suficientemente silenciosa resultaba bastante infantil. Carente de mejores alternativas, optó por ella. Luego de mirarlo fijamente a través del espejo, le sacó la lengua.

Las mejillas de Craig se encendieron notoriamente cuando advirtió el gesto. No se había percatado de cuánto tiempo había observado a Tweek. Avergonzado, bajó la vista a sus pies. Necesitaba controlarse, debía evitar a toda costa situaciones incómodas como esas. Tal vez lo mejor sería evitar mirarlo del todo.

* * *

 **Semana 2.**

 **Martes.**

– El Viernes de la próxima semana haré una fiesta – comentó casualmente Token mientras terminaba de resolver un ejercicio – Es mi cumpleaños y se terminan los exámenes.

– ¡GENIAL! ¡¿Pizza con maratón de la dimensión desconocida?! – preguntó emocionado Clyde, a la vez que botaba su portaminas al infinito y más allá.

– Estaba pensando que esta vez podríamos hacer algo diferente.

– ¿Diferente? – Craig arqueó una ceja. Siempre hacían lo mismo, era la tradición.

– Algo grande, con toda la clase.

– Ni siquiera nos cae bien toda la clase – masculló sombríamente. El resto lo miró con reticencia.

– No nos cargues con tu misantropía a todos, Tucker – contestó Token. Clyde rio entre dientes.

– Como si supieras lo que es un misántropo – Craig le hizo una peineta al castaño.

– ¿Un idiota rencoroso? – adivinó Clyde, sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz – Volviendo al tema, ¿toda la clase? ¿nenas también?

– Sí, Nichole insistió que fuera mixto.

– Puaj, Nichole… – soltó honestamente Tweek. Todos se fijaron curiosamente en él. Su rostro se encendió – No es que me caiga mal, pero sus amigas son un lastre.

– Totalmente cierto – lo secundó Craig.

– Absolutamente errado – terció emocionado Clyde – Estoy seguro que Lola gusta de mí. El viernes le daré la soñada oportunidad.

– ¿Lola? Pensé que te gustaba Bebe – razonó Tweek, alzando su tono para que su voz se escuchara sobre las risas irónicas de Craig y Token.

– ¡No, gracias! Bebe está más loca que una cabra – sentenció de forma atípica Clyde.

– ¿Por qué?

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el grupo. El hecho de que Bebe se había ofrecido como pantalla era información confidencial.

– No lo sé – Clyde estaba tan rojo como su chaqueta – solo perdí el interés.

Tweek lo observó con suspicacia.

– Estaba pensando en poner un karaoke – comentó Token con el puro afán de cambiar el tema – Podrías encargarte de poner música, Tweek.

– ¡Agh! ¿de verdad?... aunque no, gracias. No podría, ¡es mucha presión! – repuso acelerado el rubio.

– O haz un listado y yo me encargo de ponerla.

– Eso s-suena mejor... ¡Genial, lo haré! ¡Será el mejor karaoke del mundo! – el rubio esbozo una sincera sonrisa y sus ojos echaban chispas.

Craig lo miró embobado. Si había algo que le gustaba era la sonrisa de Tweek. Sin embargo, cuando este último se percató de la ojeada, le volvió a sacar la lengua. El pelinegro dirigió inmediatamente su atención al cuaderno frente a él.

Tweek se regocijó triunfal. La técnica de la lengua era muy efectiva.

* * *

 **Jueves.**

Estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, pero en la vida real.

Había jugado "Call of Duty: Black Ops" modo zombies con Clyde. En la décimo sexta ronda había pausado el juego para ir al baño. Había vuelto y en cuanto reactivó el juego, cientos de zombies se abalanzaron sobre ellos. La pelea fue intensa y caótica, pero en menos de 2 minutos acabó con ambos en el suelo, muertos.

Esta era la tercera y última sesión de estudio, pues la próxima semana, de lunes a viernes, se enfrentarían a los temidos exámenes. Pese a que entrenó para la gran batalla, se sentía, desde ya, completamente derrotado. Todas las materias se habían aliado en su contra y le daban un gran golpe directo en las pelotas. Fatality.

– ¡NUNCA LOGRARÉ PASAR! – Gritó repentinamente, sujetándose el cabello bruscamente – Ahora sí que mis papás me venden como esclavo. Se los digo, esto es el fin, no hay forma que lo logré. ¡Esto es una mierda! ¡AGH! ¿Por qué tenemos que estudiar? ¡Todos son unos jodidos imbéciles en este pueblo, hagámonos parte de ellos!

– Secundo la moción – Clyde se levantó de su asiento y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Tweek.

– Tenemos que estudiar para entrar a la Universidad e irnos de este basural – comentó Token, sin despegar la vista de sus apuntes.

– Es fácil para ti decirlo.

– Si estudiaras también podrías decirlo – agregó gravemente Craig.

– No lo tengo claro – musitó tristemente Clyde antes de echarse al lado de Tweek, imitando su posición de derrota – Tienes razón, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca lo lograremos.

– Esto es una total y absoluta mierda – Tweek masculló. Luego se levantó y comenzó a guardar sus útiles en el bolso – Me voy, no lo aguanto más.

– Vamos, Tweek. No pierdas la fe, aún puedes flotar – Token sujetó suavemente la mano del rubio para darle ánimos. Craig le dio celosamente con un codo, alejándolo.

– No seas estúpido. Eres más inteligente que el promedio – articuló. Si bien lo anterior tenía la intención de ser un cumplido, el rubio no estaba de ánimos. Para nada. Sintió cómo la sangre subía a toda presión hacia su cabeza, llenándolo de energías para combatir al pelinegro.

– Eso es una contradicción. ¡Por qué siempre te contradices! ¡Eres jodidamente confuso, estoy harto de tu mierda! – Cerró su bolso, y abandonó a paso firme el living de la mansión Black, finalizando su salida con un portazo.

Los muchachos se observaron boquiabiertos por unos segundos.

– ¿Qué esperas? – terció Clyde tras pestañear un par de veces – Anda a calmarlo.

– Me va a matar – se excusó Craig con las mejillas encendidas.

– Si no vas tú, voy yo. No quiero que Tweek muera atropellado por andar como loco por la calle – repuso Token, siempre lógico.

Craig se paró en silencio, guardó sus apuntes y partió tras Tweek.

Anduvo tres cuadras en bicicleta hasta que lo vislumbró a la lejanía, caminando erráticamente por la vereda como si ésta no fuera recta sino curva.

Disminuyó la velocidad y se fue al lado de él en silencio.

– ¡GAH! ¡Me asustaste! – Tweek se sobresaltó cuando se percató de su presencia – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Me aseguro de que llegues sano y salvo a tu casa – contestó Craig, divertido por la reacción.

– Estaría mejor sin ti – refunfuñó con rencor el rubio.

– No sigas con eso.

– ¿Es fácil para ti decirlo, no? De hecho tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo lo haces? Dime cómo mierda lo haces para estar tan bien después de todo lo que pasó – Tweek se detuvo y lo miró. Craig se bajó de la bicicleta, pero no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada – No puedo entender cómo fue tan fácil para ti cambiar completamente de idea de un día para otro.

El pelinegro aclaró su garganta para contestar, pero no tenía idea qué decir. ¿Qué diablos podía decirle sin revelar sus verdaderos motivos? Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

– Sé que debería dejarlo pasar, pero es difícil – Tweek continuó, anticipando el mutismo de su interlocutor – Mi vida iba bien sin ti, pero luego de todo lo que pasó ya no me acostumbro. Extraño mucho lo que sea que pudimos tener, y el universo apesta ahora que sé qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo – El rubio comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con el cuello de su camisa, armándose de valor para continuar – Honestamente, lo que más me duele es saber que para ti sólo fue un error. Porque pese a lo breve, estar contigo significó algo para mí. Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

Tweek hizo ademán de continuar su camino, pero Craig lo sujetó del brazo.

– No... – pronunció en un tono que no reconoció como propio. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo – No creas que no significó nada para mí. Tú eres importante para mí. Si hay algo que te puedo asegurar es eso. Aunque no estemos juntos, aunque no te sientes con nosotros, aunque no me quieras hablar más; tú siempre me importarás. Tú siempre serás esa persona por la cual lo sacrificaría todo con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

Tweek escudriñó largamente su rostro, como si la honestidad fuera un atributo visible que podía encontrar si buscaba con atención.

– Pero no necesito que me protejas – sentenció finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Craig se mantuvo en silencio. Tweek suspiró y continuó.

– Básicamente no me quieres como yo quiero que me quieras. Y está bien, no te culpo. Pero necesito tiempo para recuperarme. Sé que no debería estar enojado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tan solo dame tiempo – Dicho eso, esbozó una triste sonrisa y se fue, dejando a un absorto Craig en medio de la calle.

* * *

 **Semana 3.**

 **Viernes.**

Tweek entregó la hoja de respuestas y volvió a su pupitre. Lo había logrado. Había terminado el último de los exámenes. Era libre.

En cuanto sonó la alarma, todos se acercaron al banco de Token, indagando sobre la fiesta que se venía.

– ¡Twinkie! – Kenny se impulsó sobre su mesa – ¿nos vemos hoy?

– S-sí.

– ¿Te vas con tu príncipe tieso y sus escoltas? – Kenny le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Tweek negó ruborizado.

– No, llegaré después. Tengo turno en la cafetería.

– ¿Sí? Qué lata. Espero que no te moleste si lo suelto con alcohol para que te reciba como corresponde. Tal vez se atreva a bailar una pieza contigo – el rubio sonrió de forma picaresca y se marchó. Acto seguido se sentó sobre el banco de un muy hostil Craig, y comenzó a conversarle algo que Tweek no logró escuchar.

* * *

Mientras barría el piso de la cafetería, pensó en lo extraño que había sido el primer semestre de su penúltimo año. En términos de tiempo no había sido mucho, pero en cuanto a experiencia de vida había sido tremendo. Realmente, si su vida fuera un juego de RPG, ya estaría por lo menos 20 niveles sobre lo que empezó.

Sin ánimo de engrandecerse, lo que más le sorprendía era su fuerza. Nunca había sospechado lo resistente que podía llegar a ser. Le habían roto el corazón, pero ahí estaba; y aunque le dolió mucho al comienzo, ya sentía que estaba comenzando a sanar. Se preguntó si llegaría al punto en que casi pareciera que nunca le ocurrió, o que le ocurrió a otra persona, a otra persona que ya no era él.

Repentinamente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. El joven revisó quién llamaba y contestó a regañadientes.

– Tweekers~ – canturreó a viva voz Kenny, con la música de la fiesta y el clamor de la muchedumbre de fondo.

– Ya está terminando mi turno – musitó apagado el aludido. Era una lata ir a una fiesta con toda la clase, cuya gran mayoría le desagradaba. Ahora, llegar a una fiesta en la que todos están puestos o borrachos menos él, era aún peor.

– ¡Genial! Te esperamos~ ¿cierto, príncipe azul? – El ruido ambiental era tal que Tweek fue incapaz de distinguir si era o no la voz de Craig la que se escuchaba por el auricular – ¡Ouch, qué salvaje! Creo que le queda mejor el apelativo de príncipe de las tinieblas y todo lo negativo. En fin, ¡Ven antes que la bruja blondon se salga con la suya! – Kenny añadió, siempre misterioso, y luego cortó.

 _"¿La bruja blondon?... ¿Bebe?"_

Una mierda. Sabía que esa fiesta sería una gran y aburrida mierda. ¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan ansioso por llegar a ella?


	6. Daiquiri de frambuesa

**– Daiquiri de Frambuesa –**

Al salir de la cafetería, su aliento adquirió forma de humo blanco. La calle estaba cubierta de nieve y el aire chocaba secamente en sus mejillas. Pese a que por lo general toleraba más que bien el frío, deseó materializarse mágicamente en la fiesta para no tener que aguantar la crueldad de la intemperie.

Lamentablemente no manejaba el arte del teletransporte. Tampoco tenía el dinero suficiente como para un taxi, ni estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para pedirle a sus padres que le dieran un aventón.

Sacó su ipod y le dio play. Caminar hacia la casa de Token le tomaría aproximadamente una hora.

* * *

Cuando llegó, encontró la reja abierta. Se preguntó cómo era posible que en una mansión del barrio alto la seguridad fuera tan deplorable. Repasó todas las maneras en que podía colarse al interior de la misma sin que nadie se percatara de su intrusión, únicamente para distraerse del hecho que había llegado a una fiesta solo.

Por primera vez en su vida.

No es que saliera poco, pero nunca lo hacía sin sus amigos. Siempre lo pasaban a buscar, o se organizaba con alguien. Sin embargo, y pese a que se sentía nervioso, la confianza que su independencia le entregaba lo gratificaba enormemente.

– TWEEK TWEAK EN PERSONA – Escuchó a alguien bramar en muchos tonos diferentes a su espalda. Se giró y encontró a un muy borracho Clyde, provisto de un ridículo gorro cervecero y una pistola de agua.

– ¡Agh! No me dispares – Tweek se ocultó bajo su manga. Clyde le hizo cosquillas hasta que una carcajada involuntaria lo expuso, recibiendo un chorro directo en la boca. No era agua, era vodka.

– ¡Bukakke! – Apareció Kenny de pronto, armado con otra pistola.

– Nice – Clyde celebró con malicia el humor degenerado del rubio cenizo.

– ¿Y los demás? – Tweek preguntó casualmente, pese a que su radar ya le había indicado la dirección correcta.

– Cierto, no hay tiempo que perder – Kenny le guiñó un ojo y lo guió hacia la terraza.

Con un cigarro en mano y una cerveza en la otra, Craig mantenía una seria conversación con un muy irritado Kevin Stoley. Era parte de la rutina. Siempre que Craig tomaba, comenzaba a exponer cada una de las "inconsistencias físicas" de Star Wars, manteniendo su cara de póker mientras contaba los segundos para la pataleta de Stoley.

– ¡Es ciencia ficción, carajo! – Diez, nueve, ocho.

– No. Es fantasía – Siete, seis, cinco.

– Una ópera espacial – Cuatro, tres, dos.

– Eso no quita que sea fantasía – Uno, Cero. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro de Craig, mientras esperaba atento la reacción del otro.

– ¡Wee now kong bantha poodoo, Stoopa! – Kevin insultó a Craig en huttés, la lengua nativa de los Hutt en Star Wars. Luego se levantó, bebió su trago al seco y arrojó el vaso al suelo, el que se quebró en mil pedazos – ¡E chu ta! – Agregó con rabia en su extraña entonación.

– UN ANILLO PARA GOBERNARLOS A TODOS – Clyde se acercó a Kevin mientras levantaba sus brazos, como si sujetara algo.

– Un anillo para encontrarlos – contestó seriamente el aludido, como si su ataque de rabia hubiera ocurrido hace horas, y no segundos atrás. Craig y Tweek se saludaron fríamente con la mano mientras escuchaban el show de Stolovan.

– UN ANILLO PARA ATRAERLOS A TODOS – Clyde abrió sus brazos, invitándolo a un abrazo.

– Y ATARLOS EN LAS TINIEBLAS – Kevin bramó emocionado antes de abrazar a Clyde.

– Ustedes son más gay que esos hobbits, y eso es mucho decir – Craig bromeó sin alterar el talante monótono de su voz.

– El burro hablando de orejas – se defendió burlonamente Clyde. El pelinegro se ruborizó antes de darle con un pie en las canillas al castaño, quien se disculpó profusamente. Kevin los observó con suspicacia, Kenny sonrió con suficiencia y Tweek se jaló la cabellera con ansiedad. ¿Había escuchado mal o Clyde acababa de sugerir que Craig es gay?

– Tweek, qué bueno que llegaste – Token se acercó al grupo de la mano de su novia, Nichole. Lo saludó sonrientemente hasta que su vista se fijó en los pedazos de vidrio desperdigados por el suelo – ¿Craig lo hizo de nuevo? – Preguntó sin ocultar su decepción.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y alzó las cejas en señal de conformidad. Una de sus pasiones era exasperar a Kevin hasta el punto de sonsacarle insultos en idiomas ficticios y quebrar, al menos, un vaso.

– ¿Élfico o madaloriano?

– Huttés – se jactó Craig.

– ¿Cómo lo aguantan? – masculló helado Stoley. Clyde le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y lo consoló.

– No dejes que te afecte, Kevin. Craig es igual conmigo, pese a que soy su mejor amigo y su confidente – Craig rodó los ojos. Clyde sentía que lo sabía todo sobre él desde aquella vez en que cometió el grave error de contarle lo de Tweek – He llegado a la conclusión de que es un _tsundere._

– ¿Crees que es su forma de decirnos que nos quiere? – preguntó extrañado Kevin.

– Así es. Craig te quiere.

– Gracias, Craig – Kevin sonrió cariñosamente al aludido, quien levantó las cejas sarcásticamente y le hizo una peineta – Totalmente tsundere – concluyó Kevin sacudiendo la cabeza en reproche.

– Muchachos, ya es hora de entrar para que Token apague las velas – los interrumpió secamente Nichole.

El grupo se encaminó hacia el interior de la mansión. Tweek estudió el estado de Craig mientras ralentizaba su paso para que el grupo se adelantara. Si no fuera por la estúpida sonrisa incrustada en su rostro, podría haber jurado que estaba más sobrio que él. Su voz seguía igual, su forma de caminar, su humor sarcástico, todo. La única diferencia, de nuevo, era esa sonrisa torcida y constante, con los ojos achinados y el hoyuelo marcado. Repentinamente Craig se volteó y sus ojos se encontraron. Tweek bajó la vista avergonzado y se refugió tras Kenny.

El salón estaba adornado con 6 mesas circulares, lo suficientemente amplias como para albergar a grupos de 8 personas cada una. Clyde acaparó inmediatamente la que se encontraba más cerca al bar y llamó a gritos al resto para que lo siguieran. Tweek tomó asiento al lado del castaño, seguido por Craig, quien a su vez se ubicó a su flanco. Kevin, Jimmy y Jason ocuparon el resto de los lugares. Kenny los abandonó por sus amigos, y Token, desafortunadamente, debía sentarse con su novia y sus amigas.

Tras un largo y emocional discurso sobre los cientos de motivos por los cuales Token Black es el mejor novio del Universo, Nichole encendió las velas de la torta, todos entonaron el "cumpleaños feliz" y lo cerraron con un fuerte aplauso.

Acto seguido, la música comenzó a retumbar en la sala y las luces disminuyeron su intensidad. En menos de un minuto, Clyde y Jason habían atiborrado la mesa con decenas de shots, todos de colores diferentes y quien supiera qué composición química. Todos en la mesa comenzaron a beber e intentaron adivinar qué tragos eran. Todos menos Jimmy, que era abstemio, y Tweek, que no quería hacer el ridículo babeando por Tucker.

Porque sí, sospechaba que si tan solo una gota de alcohol tocaba su sangre, sentimientos reprimidos escaparían de su corazón. Además, no se caracterizaba por aguantar bien el alcohol. No sólo se curaba con poco, sino además era del tipo de ebrio que pierde el equilibrio absolutamente. Su lengua, al igual que sus piernas, se dormían a los primeros dos tragos, y nadie podía entender ni jota de lo que decía (lo que generalmente versaba sobre teorías conspirativas/escatológicas).

Finalizados los primeros 6 shots per cápita, los muchachos se enfrascaron en una conversación muy seria sobre qué tan factible es llevar un negocio de grajeas de todos los sabores, como las que comían en Harry Potter. Mientras Kevin clamaba un serio discurso en defensa de la integridad del negocio, ateniéndose estrictamente a las consecuencias de intoxicar a alguien, Tweek lo sintió. La rodilla de Craig se había acercado peligrosamente a la suya propia, rozándola por debajo de la mesa. Los temblores involuntarios de Tweek tornaban aún más incómodo el contacto, pues parecía que lo acariciara de alguna manera.

El rubio alejó notoriamente su silla en dirección a Clyde, y Craig lo miró decepcionado por una fracción de segundo antes de recuperar su semblante impasible.

– ¿Cuándo sacamos a las nenas, tropa de maricas? – Kenny, bastante ebrio, se acercó al grupo de muchachos. Su mesa se había desintegrado, en cuanto Stan bailaba con Wendy, Cartman cantaba Karaoke y Kyle se había largado.

Todos, menos Craig, Tweek y Kevin, partieron a la mesa exclusiva de mujeres, albergando esperanzas de bailar con alguna de ellas. Un silencio incómodo marcó al trío, durante el cual Kevin observó con suspicacia al par frente a él antes de decidir que estaba sobrando. Sin proferir palabra alguna, tomó un último shot al seco y se marchó hacia la pista de baile.

– Tweek – la voz de Craig sonó diferente. Su lengua dormida era el único indicativo del elevado grado etílico en su sangre – Yo…

– ¡Profe! – Bebe apareció por detrás de Craig y lo abrazó por la espalda – ¡Vamos a bailar!

– No. Estoy con Tweek – El aludido arrugó la cara con angustia. Su amigo heterosexual acababa de rechazar forzosamente a una de las chicas más cotizadas de la generación por su culpa.

– Tweek, ¿quieres bailar? – Una muy borracha Heidi Turner apareció tras Bebe.

– ¿Qué me dices ahora? – La rubia sacudió coquetamente sus rizos al preguntar lo anterior.

Pese a que Tweek sospechaba que se trataba de una elaborada estratagema para que Bebe pudiera tener su momento con Craig, decidió que asumiría cualquiera que fuere el papel que se le había asignado. No quería ser la piedra en el zapato de nadie.

Simultáneamente, el pelinegro pronunció un decidido "no", mientras el rubio pronunció un aún más decidido "sí". Ambos se miraron desconcertados por unos segundos tras la ocurrencia anterior.

Ante su anuencia, Tweek fue arrastrado penosamente por Heidi a la pista de baile. Antes que la muchacha lo abrazara para guiarlo a su ritmo, el joven alcanzó a divisar por última vez la mesa de la cual había sido ultrajado. Craig seguía bebiendo mientras Bebe conversaba con él, manteniendo una distancia poco amigable. Sus codos se rozaban de la misma manera que sus rodillas lo habían hecho anteriormente.

Si bien era raro haber llegado solo a una fiesta, lo superaba con creces ser el único sobrio en la pista de baile. Sobre todo porque Heidi estaba fuera de sí. La muchacha comenzó a acariciar el cabello del rubio a la vez que se apoyaba sobre su hombro. Bailaron un par de canciones en dicha modalidad, principalmente porque Tweek no sabía bailar y la joven estaba demasiado ebria como para notar su falta de originalidad al moverse.

Repentinamente, Heidi le plantó un beso al muchacho, quien se alejó de un empujón antes de limpiarse con la manga y mirarla con los ojos como platos.

– ¿Qué m–mierda?

– ¿Te doy asco? – los ojos de la muchacha se empañaron.

– ¡Ngh! ¡No, para nada! – Contestó enfáticamente el rubio, mientras le rogaba a Dios que por favor no llorara, o sus amigas lo matarían – Es sólo que… ¡Agh! Es sólo que me gusta otra persona.

– ¿Otra persona? – Heidi lo miró completamente confundida – Pero si Bebe me dijo que estás loco por mí, que tú mismo se lo dijiste.

Tweek la miró aún más confundido, hasta que la muchacha le pegó una fuerte bofetada.

– Por lo menos ten las pelotas de rechazarme como la gente, ¡Calientasopas! – Heidi se alejó a paso firme y lo dejó solo en la pista de baile, sobando su mejilla atónito.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se dirigió al baño y procedió a mojar su rostro con agua helada para bajar la inflamación que el manotazo le había provocado.

Analizando el asunto, le costaba un mundo atar los cabos sueltos. ¿Por qué Bebe le sugirió eso a Heidi? ¿Qué interés podría tener ella en que su amiga lo sedujera con tanta confianza? Si quería tener a Craig para ella sola en la mesa, no tenía que ir tan lejos. Podría habérselo pedido. Por otro lado, ¿por qué Craig fue tan reacio a bailar con una chica, a diferencia del resto? Hace menos de un mes estaba más que seguro de su heterosexualidad, lo suficiente como para romperle el corazón.

De a poco, toda la ira de su corazón comenzó a desbordarse, y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Había hecho acto de presencia, había aguantado la incomodidad de compartir con Craig, lo habían golpeado por culpa de la pretendiente de Craig y realmente estaba harto, sobre todo del jodido Craig.

Por aquellas ironías del destino, al salir del baño casi chocó con el culpable de todas sus desventuras. El más alto se tambaleó un poco antes de fijar la vista en Tweek, quien intentó arrancar antes que lo notara; sin embargo, su huida se vio frustrada cuando el pelinegro lo sujetó del brazo.

– Tweek, te estaba buscando.

– ¡Agh! ¿Que acaso no puedo estar solo un rato? Estoy harto, en serio.

– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

– ¿Nos? ¿de pronto hay un nos de nuevo? – Craig se rascó la nuca y parpadeó profusamente. Tweek sabía que fraguaba una excusa – Ahórratela.

El rubio zafó bruscamente y se dirigió a la salida, más que dispuesto a largarse del evento, cuando Clyde se interpuso en su camino.

– ¡Tweek! ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó casi sin voz. Todos los gritos anteriores habían dañado severamente sus cuerdas vocales.

– Me voy.

– ¡No puedes! Vamos a hacer una presentación especial en el karaoke – Clyde intentó enfocar sus ojos en el rubio, pero estaba tan mareado que sus pupilas giraban en todas direcciones.

– ¿Una presentación especial?

– ¡Especialmente para ti!. Tan solo ven, no te arrepentirás – Clyde empujó a Tweek entre la muchedumbre hasta dejarlo frente al escenario.

Ante toda expectativa, Craig se subió a la tarima, vitoreado a viva voz por un muy ebrio Clyde, que le entregó su propio trago y lo exhortó a tomarlo al seco, lo que a sorpresa de todos, hizo sin titubear. Mantuvieron una conversación extraña, donde se gritaban cosas directamente en las orejas, hasta que Clyde partió tropezando hacia Token y le dijo algo al oído. El moreno tomó nota de lo dicho y se acercó a su computador.

Al rato comenzó la canción en el karaoke.

Partió con una batería muy simple que Tweek reconoció inmediatamente. Confirmó su sospecha cuando iniciaron los primeros acordes de la guitarra. Era de uno de los grupos favoritos de Craig.

Arctic Monkeys – Do I wanna know?

A medida que se acercaba la primera estrofa de la canción, la caja toráxica de Tweek se hinchaba de nerviosismo al punto que temía morir por una combustión espontánea. Nunca había visto exponerse así a Craig. Primero, nunca lo había visto tan ebrio. Segundo, nunca lo había escuchado cantar. Nadie en la habitación lo había escuchado antes, y nadie se imaginaba que lo que iba a pasar era posible. Siendo lógicos, Craig Tucker apenas hablaba, y sin embargo allí estaba, varado en el escenario con un micrófono en mano mientras Clyde, a su lado, fingía tocar guitarra y batería al mismo tiempo.

 _Have you got colour in your cheeks?_

 _Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift_

 _The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?_

 _Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

Aunque algo nasal, su grave timbre resultaba hipnótico y relajante. Era sencillamente perfecto para la canción, y podía apostar a que el joven hacía poco y nada de esfuerzo en su perfecta entonación. Era muy agradable.

Está bien, Tweek no era la persona más imparcial para juzgar el talento vocal del pelinegro, pero siendo objetivo su voz era una mezcla increíble de suavidad y dureza a la vez. Parecía contradictorio, pero sólo de esa manera podía describirlo.

De pronto el pelinegro fijó sus ojos en Tweek.

 _Have you no idea that you're in deep?_ _(¿Tienes idea de lo obsesionado que estoy contigo?)_

 _I dreamt about you nearly every night this week (Soñé contigo casi todas las noches de esta semana)_

– Así que realmente tiene algo por los rubios, ¿eh Twinkle? – Kenny pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Tweek y con el otro le acercó un vaso.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el rubio sin despegar la vista del escenario mientras meneaba el vaso.

– Daiquiri de frambuesa. Ron, azúcar, frambuesas y... – Kenny abrió completamente sus orbes celestes y soltó una pequeña risa cuando Tweek se zampó el trago de una – ¡Diablos, Twinkle, sabía que lo tenías en ti!

 _How many secrets can you keep?_ _(¿Cuántos secretos puedes guardar?)_

 _'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat (porque encontré esta canción que me hace pensar en ti de cierta forma, y la pongo en repetir)_

 _Until I fall asleep (hasta que caigo dormido)_

 _Spilling drinks on my settee_

Craig parecía molesto por su interacción con Kenny. La forma en que lo miraba desde el escenario era intimidante, pero excitante a la vez. Lo hacía sentir… tocado; desnudo. Desguarnecido bajo la hambrienta, amenazadora e inquebrantable mirada del pelinegro. Su temperatura corporal se elevó a la vez que litros de sangre bombeaban en direcciones prohibidas.

Repentinamente, su vista fue bloqueada por una larga cabellera de rizos dorados. Bebe y sus amigas se habían parado justo delante de ellos.

Craig lo miraba a él. Lo sabía. Estaba 90% seguro. Pero el grupo de idiotas frente a él parecían celebrar a Bebe. Hablaban sobre cómo había caído por ella tras tutorarla para los exámenes. No tenían idea.

 _ **Clyde:** Do i wanna know? (¿Quiero enterarme?)_

El coro, entonado en un falsete ridículo por el castaño, quien antes sólo se había dedicado a bailar alrededor de Craig, desató las risas del grupo de muchachas.

 _ **Craig:** If this feeling flows both ways? __(Si este sentimiento es recíproco)_

Mientras sentía cómo el daiquiri se revolvía en su caliente estómago, muchas teorías conspirativas respecto a Bebe surgieron en su mente. Tal vez no era coincidencia que la joven se hubiera parado justo al frente de él. Tal vez quería que el resto pensara que Craig le estaba dedicando la canción a ella.

Como si le hubiera estado leyendo la mente, la joven se giró hacia Tweek y le guiñó un ojo. El rubio fue incapaz de devolverle gesto alguno. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Acaso sabía que todo este show era algo entre Craig y él?

 _ **Clyde:** Is sad to see you go (Es triste cuando te vas)_

 _ **Craig:** Was sort of hoping that you'd stay (Estaba ilusionado con que te quedaras)_

 _ **Clyde:** Baby we both know (Ambos sabemos)_

 _ **Craig:** That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

 _(Que las noches fueron hechas para decir aquellas cosas que no puedes decir durante el día)_

 _Crawling back to you (Arrastrándome de vuelta a ti)_

 _Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_ _(¿Alguna vez has pensado en llamar cuando has tomado algo?)_

 _'Cause I always do (Porque yo sí)_

 _Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new (Tal vez estoy muy ocupado siendo tuyo como para caer por alguien más)_

 _Now I've thought it through (Ahora lo he pensado bien)_

 _Crawling back to you (Arrastrándome de vuelta a ti)_

De pronto el escenario estaba girando. De pronto los bailes de Clyde le parecían bastante geniales. De pronto él también quería bailar. Con Craig, no con Clyde. De pronto lo amaba de nuevo. De pronto quería correr al escenario y besarlo frente a todos, para que a nadie le cupiera duda de su reconciliación.

¿Reconciliación?...

Los flashbacks de la llamada telefónica por la cual Craig rompió su corazón unas semanas atrás volvieron con fuerza.

De pronto lo odiaba. De pronto quería arrojarle un daiquiri de frambuesa en la cara, frente a todos. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo cantando esa canción y mirándolo de esa forma tan evidente? ¿Hace tres semanas no quería nada y ahora se expone al ridículo? ¿Debería entender que de pronto se asumió homosexual? ¿Que nuevamente cambió de parecer? ¿Es que acaso era un jodido bipolar?

Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida por el grupo situado frente a él.

– ¡Lo lograste, Bebe… cayó completamente por ti! – celebraba Lola a su amiga mientras cogía su brazo.

– Es tan evidente… mira cómo te mira mientras canta… ¡te la está dedicando completamente! – chilló Annie.

– ¡Score! – Red le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a la rubia.

– ¿Debería decirles que se equivocaron de persona? – preguntó de forma socarrona Kenny al oído de Tweek, quien contestó con un codazo directo en las costillas.

 _So have you got the guts? (¿Tienes las agallas?)_

 _Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts (Me preguntaba si tu corazón aún está abierto, y si es así a qué hora cierra)_

 _Simmer down and pucker up (Relájate y frunce los labios)_

 _I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you (Lamento interrumpir, pero constantemente estoy a punto de intentar besarte)_

 _I don't know if you feel the same as I do (No sé si sientes lo mismo que yo)_

 _But we could be together if you wanted to (Pero podríamos estar juntos, si así lo quisieras)_

…

 _Do you want me crawling back to you?_ _(¿Quieres que me arrastre de vuelta a ti?)_

El tema terminó con Clyde pateando todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, como si fuera un rockero de la vieja escuela. Craig se quedó varado donde mismo con los ojos fijos en el tembloroso rubio. Las muchachas comenzaron a vitorear a Bebe, exhortándola a subir al escenario para aceptar la supuesta confesión del pelinegro. Tweek apretó los dientes con rabia… ¿La canción era para él, cierto? Pero por qué. Esa era la pregunta. Por qué después de todo lo ocurrido hacía esto.

– Hombre, si tú no le respondes, ¡yo lo haré! – Señaló Kenny mientras aplaudía emocionado – Siempre me han gustado así: altos, fuertes y callados. Son los mejores en la cama – añadió mordiéndose los labios y guiñándole un ojo. Tweek no sabía si bromeaba o iba en serio. Con Kenny nunca se sabía; era tan ambiguo. Y con el trago colándose en sus venas no podía pensar.

– ¡Sube, te está esperando! – Red asió a Bebe de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla allá.

Kenny, ni tonto ni flojo, sujetó la mano del rubio y lo remolcó al escenario mientras decía algo sobre adelantarse a las perras. Cuando estaban subiendo el primero de los escalones, Tweek se desenganchó y se alejó a grandes pasos.

No iba a hacer el ridículo. Si Craig no tenía las suficientes pelotas como para ser directo, no iba a correr a sus brazos. Una canción no cambiaba nada. Mientras meditaba, el piso se sacudía en círculos. Sólo podía culpar al jodido daiquiri de frambuesa.

Súbitamente, sintió que alguien lo abraza. Aunque su visión estaba nublada, sabía que no era quien quería que fuera. La persona que él quería olía a tabaco y otoño. Esta persona olía a ron y colonia inglesa. Levantó el semblante y descubrió, una vez más, que se trataba de Kenny. Quería escapar, pero Kenny lo sujetó con fuerza mientras bailaba al son de una melodía romántica que retumbaba de fondo.

Tal vez era porque estaba ebrio, pero se dio cuenta que realmente necesitaba ese abrazo. O cualquier abrazo para esos efectos. Sin pensarlo envolvió la espalda de McCormick y se apretó contra él. Necesitaba consuelo. No supo cuánto tiempo bailaron. Llevar la cuenta de cuántas veces lo pisó y cómo giraba el piso ya era suficiente para su delirante mente.

Una vez más, su rencorosa memoria lo acribilló con recuerdos sobre la infame llamada telefónica. Un par de lágrimas amenazó con asomarse por sus ojos, cuando de pronto, Clyde lo aprehendió.

– ¡Mierda, Tweek! ¿por qué tienes que hacer esto? – preguntó con los ojos vidriosos, al borde de quebrarse en llanto.

– ¡Qué mierda, Donovan! ¿No ves que estamos teniendo un momento? – Kenny bajó su cabeza hacia Tweek, rozando su nariz con la propia.

– ¡NO! – Clyde sujetó a Tweek por los hombros y lo alejó del rubio cenizo – ¡No, no, no, no, no!

– ¿Qué carajo, Clyde? – Tweek lo empujó con rabia – ¡Ngh! ¿cuál es tu problema?

– ¿Que cuál es mi problema?... ¡La pregunta aquí es cuál es tu problema! – Clyde lo apuntó mientras hablaba – ¿acaso no tienes corazón?

– ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? Y no me vuelvas a apuntar, ¡AGH!

– No me pongas a prueba Tweek. Sabes que te quiero, pero Craig es mi hermano. Si tengo que elegir a alguien será a él. Le estás rompiendo el corazón, hombre. Le estás rompiendo el jodido corazón.

El aludido rió con amargura.

– No sé con qué cuento te fueron, pero si a alguien le rompieron el corazón aquí fue a mí.

– No tienes ni idea, Tweek. No tienes ni puta idea – Clyde se sujetaba las sienes con ambas manos. De pronto agachó la cabeza y se tapó la boca mientras hacía una arcada. El alcohol amenazaba con abandonar de forma poco elegante su cuerpo. Tweek y Kenny lo cargaron a rastras al baño, mientras el castaño no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Craig, un par de "creo en ti", "no te rindas" y hasta "te amo".

Kenny pateó la puerta del servicio y la cerró tras él. Sabía que aquella conversación continuaría su curso, y suponía que se trataba de un tema confidencial. Evidentemente Clyde estaba cometiendo una indiscreción etílica, y aunque nunca lo había reconocido públicamente, él era uno de los principales shippers de Creek. No quería que su OTP terminara antes de empezar por culpa de un borracho.

– ¡Tráiganme a Craig! – Gritaba Clyde entre medio de arcadas. Se arrimó a la taza del baño y comenzó a vomitar.

– ¿Por qué quieres ver a Craig? – preguntó Kenny con falsa inocencia.

– ¡Alguien tiene que consolarlo!... Ustedes no lo entienden. Le rompieron el corazón…

– No tienes ni puta idea, hombre. ¡Él fue el que se alejó! Él fue el cobarde – bramó tembloroso Tweek.

– No es porque quería, carajo. Mackey se fue de bocas con su papá y – se detuvo para vomitar otro poco. Luego se limpió el hilo que colgaba de su boca, suspiró y añadió con un hilo de voz – Tráiganme un café.

– Sólo si terminas tu frase – Kenny susurró suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Clyde.

– Thomas amenazó a Craig de enviarlo lejos si seguía estando contigo. Y ya conoces a Craig. Nunca miente. Nunca habría continuado contigo en secreto. Mi Craig… es un pan de dios, ¡no te lo mereces!

Tweek se quedó inmóvil, con la boca abierta y los ojos aún más abiertos.

Por supuesto. Como no había pensado en eso. Había sido tan egoísta. Había pensado tanto en sí mismo y en su dolor que olvidó que tal vez habían más motivos por el lado de Craig. Por eso las miradas embobadas. Por eso las conversaciones extrañas. Por eso la canción.

– ¿Cómo pudiste coquetear de esa forma con McCormick?... aún después que lo dio todo por ti en el escenario – Clyde hizo un puchero y ocurrió lo inevitable. Comenzó a llorar – ¡Arruinaste su corazón de Grinch, que había comenzado a latir por alguien por primera vez en su vida!

Tweek se mareó. Todos los eventos se amontonaban en su confundida mente. De pronto las visiones se mezclaban con las baldosas del baño, los llantos de Clyde y la música ahogada, en una vorágine sabor frambuesa.

– ¿Qué esperas? – la voz de Kenny lo despertó – Ve por Craig, yo me encargó de arrullar a este bebé.

Tweek asintió y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

– Gracias, Clyde – musitó.

– Suerte – respondió este mientras babeaba sobre el inodoro.

Salió disparado del baño. Aún estaba mareado y la música fuerte, la gente bailando y las luces caóticas no ayudaban en nada. Sólo necesitaba identificar un rostro entre el mar de gente. Solo uno, pero todo estaba tan borroso. Maldito daiquiri de frambuesa. Tan delicioso pero tan perjudicial.

– Tweek, ¿dónde está Clyde? – entre la multitud distinguió una figura inmóvil que lo miraba. Kevin Stoley.

– En el baño, ¿dónde está Craig? – preguntó, arrastrando la lengua con dificultad en cada sílaba.

– Creo que se fue.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Lo vi irse después de su canción. Ocurrió algo muy raro en el escenario, con las chicas diciéndole cosas. Nadie escuchó qué decían porque Token puso la música para bailar inmediatamente, y muy fuerte. Al parecer estaban peleando.

– ¡AGH! ¿Dónde está Token? – Tweek estiró el cuello de su camisa como si lo estuviera ahogando.

– Poniendo música, supongo. Allí estaba la última vez que…

Partió en dirección a Token. Chocó con mucha gente y tropezó un par de veces, pero llegó a su destino. El muchacho estaba muy abrazado a su novia, bailando al lado del computador. Todo lo que Token hacía, lo hacía de forma responsable. No iba a abandonar sus labores de DJ por estar con su chica.

– ¡Token! ¿dónde está Craig? – Nichole rodó los ojos con molestia ante la sola mención de dicho nombre.

– El bastardo se fue hace un rato, después de humillar a Bebe – contestó la chica como si le hubieran preguntado a ella.

– ¿A dónde?

– Ni idea.

Tweek dirigió la vista a Token, quien se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. El rubio suspiró irritado y salió de la mansión. En las afueras de la misma encontró a Stan besándose con Wendy apoyados sobre un árbol.

– ¡Stan! ¿Has visto a Craig? – Wendy, al igual que la muchacha anterior, rodó los ojos ante la sola mención del nombre.

– Salió rato atrás – contestó el aludido.

– ¿Sabes dónde?

– Ni idea. Pero antes de irse sacó una de las bicicletas del garaje de Token.

Lo había perdido. Armado con una bicicleta, Craig podría estar en cualquier parte.

Con el último ápice de esperanzas que le quedaba, y pese a que el pelinegro nunca contestaba el teléfono (sólo devolvía llamadas y mucho tiempo después), sacó su celular.

Marcó.

…

…

…

"Aló", surgió de improviso una lóbrega voz por el auricular.

– ¿Dónde estás? – espetó Tweek con sorpresa. No lo podía creer. Era un milagro.

– …

– Vamos, ¡necesito hablar contigo!

– Stark's Pond – el tono apagado de Craig no lo iba a detener. Sabía que lo estaba esperando. Simplemente lo sabía. Se acercó al garaje de Token y sacó otra de las bicicletas que tenían ahí, de descenso, tipo Mountain Bike. Se montó sobre ella y comenzó a andar a tientas por la calle. No sabía si el culpable era él, la bicicleta o el alcohol en su sangre, pero se fue serpenteando todo el camino. Estuvo a punto de chocar con tres faroles, cuatro postes y unos ocho árboles.

Iba llegando al sitio cuando reparó en otra bicicleta, igual a la de él pero en otros colores, tumbada en la vereda. Dejó la suya a su lado y se adentró en la ciénaga. El aire fresco y la sensación de adrenalina habían hecho su parte, pues el piso cada vez se movía menos y ya casi podía caminar sin tropezarse.

En la primera banca frente al lago estaba Craig. Tweek tosió fingidamente para llamar la atención del joven, quien se giró hacia él con el semblante completamente serio.

– ¿Necesitas hablar? – preguntó monótono y con la lengua dormida, producto del alcohol.

– Sí. Del verdadero motivo por el cual terminaste lo nuestro.

Craig se levantó en silencio, tambaleándose sutilmente. Recogió una roca del piso y la lanzó con pésima puntería al lago.

– Puedes confiar en Clyde para irse de tarro – suspiró resignado mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

– Pudiste haberlo hablado conmigo, pudiste haberme preguntado qué pensaba al respecto – Tweek se sentó a su lado en la banquilla.

– …

– …

– ¿Y? – preguntó Craig de forma casi inaudible, sin dirigirle la mirada.

– ¿Y qué?

– Y qué piensas.

– Que no me importa ni una mierda si tenemos que ocultarlo. No me importa si tengo que fingir frente a los demás. No me importa si no puedo demostrarte mi afecto en público, ni nada. Sólo me importa estar contigo. Sólo quiero estar contigo, aunque sea en secreto.

– No, Tweek. No se supone que sea así – Craig apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos – Mereces algo mejor.

– Me importa una mierda. Quiero estar contigo.

– El primer amor no debería ser así. Necesitas que sea honesto, puro.

– ¿Necesitar? ¡Ngh!... no necesito nada. Simplemente te elegí, y tú me elegiste de vuelta. Fue tan simple como eso.

Craig levantó la vista y fijó sus grises ojos en los pardos del rubio. Su rostro neutral no develaba ninguna expresión, pero Tweek sabía, por el brillo de sus ojos, que estaba evaluando la situación; posiblemente a su favor.

– ¿Estás dispuesto a esconder nuestra relación mientras sigamos en South Park? – formuló lentamente, como si temiera herirlo con la pregunta.

– Estoy total y absolutamente dispuesto – repuso con seguridad el rubio, mientras asentía temblorosamente con énfasis.

– Sabes que si solo de mí dependiera, estaría contigo como corresponde, ¿cierto?

– Lo sé – Tweek realizó un pequeño mohín, al cual Craig reaccionó con una risa corta.

– Eres como un Stripe humano – masculló mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del rubio, acercándolo. Este se apoyó en él y sonrió estúpidamente, sintiéndose torpe, nervioso y nuevamente ebrio, pero esta vez de amor. Nunca lo habían piropeado de esa forma. Después de todo, en el universo de Craig Tucker, ser comparado con Stripe era uno de los más grandes honores con los que podía ser condecorado.

La vista era perfecta. El lago plateado, las luciérnagas, el cielo estrellado y la luna creciente.

¿En qué momento el planeta se había vuelto tan jodidamente hermoso? ¿por qué de pronto todo era tan rosado? Tan adorable y perfecto. Se sentía como en una película de Disney, y no podía parar de sonreír. Se dio cuenta que realmente existían aquellos momentos en los que cuesta más trabajo no sonreír que sonreír.

– No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy – reveló de forma inconsciente Tweek.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, únicamente adornados por unos cuantos grillos y ranas, Craig se empinó lentamente hacia Tweek para besarlo. Este lo alejó de una bofetada.

– No, Craig. Primero haz el cuatro.

– ¿Qué? – el pelinegro se ruborizó, y solo entonces Tweek entendió el doble sentido.

– ¡Gah! ¡No me refiero a eso! – sacudió su cabeza con énfasis – Me refiero a que estires tus brazos y te pares en una sola pierna.

– Por qué – preguntó desconcertado Craig.

– Porque quiero que este beso sea sobrio. Sin drogas, sin alcohol. Completamente sobrio. Y si es necesario que espere para ello, lo haré.

El pelinegro lo observó de forma reflexiva por unos segundos, luego de los cuales asintió y se paró frente a él. Estiró los brazos y se tambaleó un poco. Cuando levantó la pierna derecha del suelo, comenzó a saltar en una pata hasta que cayó en el mismo. Tweek se desternilló de la risa.

– Gracias – añadió amargo Craig.

– Lo siento, pero fue muy gracioso.

– Como si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor… estás tan cocido como yo.

El rubio se levantó de la banca desafiante, con una sonrisa torcida. Estiró sus brazos y subió una pierna. Logró mantener esa posición hasta que un temblor involuntario acabó con ella.

– No fue la gran cosa – murmuró picado el más alto.

– Mi equilibrio nunca es bueno, pero tú no tienes excusas. Estoy casi 100% sobrio, sólo tomé un daiquiri, y ya se me pasó.

– ¿Eso que te dio McCormick? – preguntó celoso Craig.

– Sí – Tweek observó con risa cómo Craig fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos, sin dirigirle la mirada.

– No me gusta McCormick. Sé lo que quiere.

– ¿Celoso, Tucker?

– No – contestó cortante el pelinegro.

– Ya sabes lo que pienso de los no a secas – añadió con risa el rubio.

Entonces volvió a ocurrir. Tweek fue bendecido por segunda vez con una de aquellas sonrisas de ensueño, con los ojos rasgados y el hoyuelo marcado. Examinó con lujo de detalles el perfil del pelinegro, suspirando tiernamente mientras contenía sus ganas de besarlo. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de hacer algo en toda su vida. Las orbes oscuras de Craig se enfocaron en el cielo. Observó atento cómo sus pupilas se dilataban cuando contemplaba las estrellas.

– Enséñame alguna constelación – susurró encandilado. Necesitaba la distracción. Si no, corría el riesgo de besarlo en ese mismo momento, arruinando su propio plan.

Craig aclaró su garganta, apoyó toda su espalda en la banca y tomó la mano de Tweek. Con ella, apuntó a una zona en el cielo que el rubio fue incapaz de identificar. Estaba muy ocupado gritando internamente por el contacto.

– ¿Ves esa estrella de ahí? La más brillante.

– S–sí

– Esa es Antares. Una supergigante. 400 veces más grande que el sol. También se le llama "Cor Scorpii", que significa el corazón del escorpión.

El rubio estiró aún más su sonrisa, temiendo que en cualquier momento se le desencajaría la quijada. Craig sabía que su signo zodiacal era escorpión. Podían llamarlo cínico, insensible y todo lo que quisieran, pero no lo conocían. Era detallista, romántico y recordaba su signo. Su estómago se retorció un poco y su cabeza se aligeró. Quería besarlo. Cómo quería besarlo.

– Escorpión es una constelación con mala reputación. En la mitología griega, Gea ordenó al escorpión que clavara su aguijón en Orión, quien, tras sufrir la picadura, fue reanimado por Ofiuco. El giro de la bóveda celeste hace que cuando Escorpión sale por el este, Orión se ponga al Oeste – Craig imitó todos los movimientos sin soltar la mano de Tweek – La siguiente salida de Orión se interpreta como su renacimiento. A su salida por oriente, el escorpión muere aplastado bajo los pies de Ofiuco.

– ¡AGH! Eso significa que estoy destinado a la muerte – chilló el rubio. Era una señal del cielo. Estaba destinado a morir en cualquier momento. No podía perder el tiempo, necesitaba besar a Craig pronto. Quería besarlo pronto – ¡Haz el cuatro! – ordenó.

Craig se levantó de golpe y se tambaleó levemente. Comenzó a estirar los brazos y casi se fue de cabeza al suelo.

Lamentablemente tenían que esperar más.

Diablos.

* * *

Absortos en la geografía estelar, el tiempo pasó sin que lo advirtieran. Craig nunca hablaba, pero si metías al espacio en juego no se le acababa la cuerda.

Cuando finalmente se cansó, mantuvieron un cómodo y enamorado silencio.

Tweek se había acostumbrado a estar apoyado en el otro, abrigado en su abrazo. Ya no temblaba, ni estaba consciente de su respiración. Casi podía quedarse dormido. Sus pestañas le pesaban cada vez más, invitándolo a flotar en un cálido sopor, hasta que sintió que Craig se hacía a un lado. Visualizó como el sol salía por sobre las montañas, mientras el pelinegro intentaba hacer el cuatro por última vez. Estiró los brazos y subió su pierna derecha. Se mantuvo inmóvil durante un minuto antes que Tweek se levantara bostezando y asintiera en señal de aprobación.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Finalmente obtendría lo que quería, su primer beso sobrio.

Craig cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ambos, acercándolo con una mano tras su espalda y con la otra bajo su mentón. Descendió sin reparos hacia él, y fijó con suavidad sus labios contra los del rubio, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos. Si bien lo estaba esperando, no procesó que ocurriría tan rápido.

Había intentado rememorar miles de veces dicha experiencia, la experiencia de ser besado, pero todos los detalles estaban tan borrosos que se había tornado imposible distinguir entre la realidad y la ficción, y ahora que no estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas, ni siquiera sabía cómo responder al beso.

Un calor intenso se apoderó de sí ante la sensación de aquellos labios moviéndose voluptuosamente contra los suyos, lo que se acrecentó cuando los dedos del pelinegro abandonaron su mentón para acariciar su mejilla, como si se tratara del objeto más preciado del mundo.

Respiró profundamente por su nariz, subió sus brazos para apoyarse en los hombros del más alto y cerró con fuerza los ojos, entregándose humildemente a la sensación y esperando que todo fluyera a su favor.

Honestamente, tal como no podía recordar cómo fue puntualmente su primer beso, tampoco podía recordar cómo se sentía exactamente besar a Craig. Y se sentía bien. Más que bien. _Demasiado bien._

– Hmmm – gimió, perdiendo un poco la consciencia, con la impresión de que si no fuera por el fuerte agarre de Craig y sus magnéticos labios, se habría desplomado en el suelo como si se tratara de un líquido.

Craig se inclinó aún más hacia Tweek, ladeando levemente su rostro para obtener un mejor ángulo, abriendo sus labios a la vez que dejaba escapar un tierno gruñido. El rubio tiritó con anticipación y nerviosismo ante el movimiento. Lentamente abrió su boca en respuesta, lleno de aprensiones respecto a qué tan grande debía ser la apertura, pues no quería parecer baboso.

Todas sus inquietudes se esfumaron en el preciso momento en que la lengua de Craig se adentró en su boca, haciéndolo suspirar nuevamente. O gemir. Sea cual sea el ruido que profirió, había retumbado dentro de ambos, adornando la unión en un cálido zumbido.

Sintió cómo se tensaba su cuerpo; todo su cuerpo. Partes que nunca imaginó qué podía sentir así: sus hombros, sus muñecas, sus muslos, sus tobillos. La electricidad que lo recorría desde los pies hasta la coronilla ante el roce aterciopelado de sus lenguas no parecía ser de esta dimensión.

Inconscientemente inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás con el afán de profundizar aún más el beso, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la conexión durara por siempre. Sus cejas se contrajeron tanto en concentración como en apetito. Necesitaba que la sensación quedara impresa en su memoria, para poder revivirla con deleite cada vez que pudiera.

Pero de pronto, había terminado. Los labios de Tweek se sintieron muy desnudos sin los de Craig sobre ellos, y su rostro tan helado sin esa mano sobre su mejilla. Parpadeó perezosamente antes de abrir sus ojos para fijarlos en Craig, justo a tiempo para observar como una línea de saliva entre ellos se quebraba. El pelinegro tenía una expresión de incertidumbre, como si esperaba la aprobación del rubio.

– ¿Y? – preguntó sin tintes en su voz, intentando parecer estoico mientras con el pulgar removía el exceso de saliva del labio inferior de Tweek. Las comisuras de su boca se levantaron en una incómoda sonrisa, enfatizando el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda.

Tweek simplemente se tocó los labios, sonriendo como un idiota mientras miraba el suelo. Aún sentía un hormigueo sobre ellos. Craig tenía buen sabor. Muy buen sabor. Como el café que tanto le gustaba: amargo, tibio y adictivo.

– Como el café – contestó al aire, sin pensarlo ni siquiera una vez.

Había obtenido lo que quería: un beso sobrio. Y se sentía enamorado. Más enamorado que nunca. Y por egoísta que fuera, quería otro beso; quería muchos más, todos los que Craig pudiera entregarle. Levantó la mirada para encontrar los oscuros ojos de su hombre. Estaban sonrientes.

– Más bien galáctico – añadió el pelinegro mientras fijaba su vista en el cielo.

– ¿Ah?

– ¿Sabías que el centro de la Vía Láctea sabe a frambuesa y huele a ron? Igual que ese trago raro que te dio McCormick. Unos astrónomos alemanes descubrieron que las dos moléculas más grandes detectadas en las nebulosas de la Vía Láctea, el cianuro de propilo y el formiato de etilo...

Tweek tiró de las solapas del chullo de Craig y lo atrajo hacia así, interrumpiendo su discurso con un inesperado beso.

– No puedo creer que caí por un nerd espacial como tú – declaró en cuanto se despegó del pelinegro, quien parecía desorientado, como si los labios del rubio hubieran sido rociados con cloroformo.

* * *

 _¿Amor / odio / indecisión? Hágase escuchar en la caja de comentarios!_

PD. De acuerdo al fandom, el 25 de enero recién pasado fue el cumpleaños de Craig. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Tucker! :D


End file.
